Rooming with CDC
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: When Sonny's new house is accidentely burnt down, she has to find a temporary home and ends up going home with Chad. Problem - they broke up 6 months ago. Will they make up as Sonny discovers Chad's life isn't perfect? Will the two rekindle their relationship? Or will the reunion just cause more tension between the duo?
1. New Start

**Hey, guys! I know in Coming Home I said I wouldn't post this until I'd finished that, but I couldn't wait any longer! Hope you guys enjoy it! This is set 6 months after Sonny With A Choice, but New Girl doesn't happen. That would be weird for this. OK, then, I won't waste time any longer, here it is!**

**Chapter 1-New Start**

Sonny's POV

I smiled, looking around my apartment for the last time. Me and Mom were moving to a new house. Yes, that's right! We can finally afford a full-sized Californian house! I'm so excited, but I guess I'll miss my old apartment. This was my first Hollywood home, and I'll miss it like crazy. But hey, you've gotta keep moving forward, right?

The cast of So Random have come to help me move out, and we're actually having fun. I pack the last few boxes with Nico and Zora, whist Tawni comes out of my room, carrying a bunch of my clothes.

"Alright, everyone," Mom says, holding a bag, "Throw all trash in this bin bag."

Tawni looks at the pile of clothes in her hand, and starts dumping each in, "Trash," She announces, "Trash, trash…more trash…"

"Tawni!" I yell, trying to stop her. She goes on nonetheless.

"Trash…trash…"

"No!" My Mom yells, stopping her from putting in one of my dresses. I sigh when I see which one it is. It's the dress I wore on my first date with my boyfriend-sorry-my ex-boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper.

"No, she's right," I say, taking the dress from my Mom, "It IS trash." I throw it into the bag, grabbing everything else out of it.

"Honey, this dress is beautiful!" Mom says, fishing it out of the bag.

"Oh, I see where you get your fashion sense," Tawni says, and I sigh.

"Why would you want to throw it away?"

"It reminds me too much of Chad." I say, "I want it out of here. In fact…" I call for my friends, who all jump to attention.

"What's up, Sonny?" Nico asks.

"I want to get rid of anything that reminds me of Chad." I say, "So, if you see anything that is an outfit I wore with Chad, or anything touched by Chad, or…"

"So, pretty much everything you own?" My Mom says.

"Yeah!" I say, "A fresh start! Let's get to de-Chading my life…"

I go pick up a few stuff that I'm sure Chad would've touched, but my Mom stops me.

"Sweetie," She says, "You can't get rid of everything."

I sigh, "I know. It's just I can't forgive OR forget him." I say, "It's just…what he did…I can't forgive him for that."

I groan, collapsing on the couch, and Mom hugs me. "It's OK, sweetie." She says, "We're moving to start a fresh. Maybe you can start a fresh with Chad."

I don't know how I'll be able to do that, but I smile and nod for my Mom. She may be wrong about my relationship with Chad, but she sure knows what to say and when to say it. I remember the day when we broke up, the way I felt when I knew I'd won, the way I felt after he betrayed me, everything. Nowadays, it's kinda hard. Every time I walk past the Mack Falls' table I see what could've been if Chad hadn't called a recount. We could be sat, laughing, eating steak, lobster, y'know? Edible food.

I look to my friends, all doing different things. I laugh a little when I see Grady walking around, almost crying. "Goodbye, spot where I picked my nose that first time I came here," He says, "…Goodbye, spot where the couch where I sat on Sonny by accident used to be…Goodbye spot where Nico and I played the spitting game that day…"

Zora walks up to him and laughs, "Goodbye, spot where Grady's tears just landed softly on the ground."

Grady sighs sadly at the mimic, "Goodbye, spot where Zora was last mean to me."

"OK, Grady," I say, "You can stop now."

He sniffs, "Goodbye , spot where Sonny just told me…"

"Grady." I say, and he sighs.

"OK."

"Alright, kids," Mom says, "If you guys wanna jump in the car, we'll get moving."

Nico, Grady, Zora and Mom leave. Tawni grabs her coat, and sees me, sighing. It's finally time to move on, and I'm ready.

"You OK?" She asks.

"Yeah," I say, "I just can't believe it. I'm finally moving on. I can't wait to see the new house! It's already refurbished and everything!"

"I know!" Tawni laughs, "I can't wait, either!"

I smile, before looking in the corner of the room, to where an autographed picture of Chad that I dumped on the floor earlier sits. I walk over and pick it up, tears in my eyes. I remember when we broke up, the look on his face when he walked in; smiling like he'd fixed everything when really he'd just opened a big can of worms. What he said that time, _"I just wanted things to go back to normal, like I promised…I did this for us…Sonny, don't do this…"_ the look on his face when he left me, broken-hearted. He deserved it. I'd never give him a second chance-I gave him too many before. Not any more.

Tawni walks up behind me, and gives me a sorry look, "You sure you're OK?"

I sigh, "I don't know. It's been so long, I still can't forget him, but he doesn't deserve the forgiveness." I think about every time that, when I've passed the Mack Falls table, who are always laughing, Chad will stop, look at me, sad, wanting forgiveness. Whatever. I look right through him like I don't see him.

"He's not worthy of you, Sonny," I hear her say, before shuffling her feet, "I hate to admit it, but you deserve way better."

I smile. It's nice to hear stuff like that from Tawni, "Thanks." I say.

She pulls me into a quick, awkward, but nice hug, before pulling away and smiling. "C'mon," She says, "Fresh start; you have a new home to get to."

I smile, "Let's go."

Tawni runs ahead-she's driving. I'm about to leave, but I look back and I smile.

"Goodbye," I say to the empty room. "It's been fun." I close the door behind me, carrying that picture of Chad under my arm. I give it to the little girl in the apartment opposite who's a big Chad fan, and leave with my head held high. New start…here we go…

**What did you guys think? Can you maybe tell me in a review? That would be nice, I like reading your reviews! OK, Thanks for reading again! I'll try to update again soon...**

**BTW: Demi Lovato, What To Do, legend song, right? ;)**


	2. The Dream House

**Hey, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2-The Dream House**

Sonny's POV

We arrive at the new house; it's in an amazing part of town. The part where Tawni lives-and Chad. I push that to the back of my mind and smile.

It's a beautiful house, like you'd see in a picture book for kids. The walls on the outside are white-washed, and there's a front garden, with a little birdbath. The little birds chirp happily and I sit down on the bench on the side. It matches the walls-white, and when I sit there, I see a couple of the birds sit on the arm of the bench next to me. I smile. This is my kind of house-tranquil, quiet, beautiful.

Me and Tawni run straight inside to see my room. Mom has already put in all the furniture, and I told her how I wanted it to be, with guidance from Tawni. I open the door and I can hear Tawni holding her breath. We soon see that Tawni's guidance really paid off-it's amazing. The wall is my second favourite colour-light purple, and it looks brilliant. The bed and furniture match the walls perfectly. We look down to see the soft, woollen carpet beneath us, and we know the room's now perfect.

"Am I good at room designing or what?" Tawni laughs, sitting on the bed and admiring the room. She's right-it looks perfect. Way better than my room that Mom organised in the apartment, but I won't say that. Instead, I smile and nod in agreement, that is, until I see a note that gets me curious:

_Dear Sonny, I don't care if you never want to see me again-I understand why. What I did was wrong. I get that now. Hope you settle in to your new home well, and who knows? I live just down the street; maybe we can have a fresh start? Be friends, or maybe more…See ya round, Chad x_

My heart flips, but not in a good way. How did this get here? How would Chad know where my new house is? "He's planning something." I say aloud.

"What?" Tawni asks, coming over to see the note.

"Chad," I say, "He sent me this note, and if I know Chad right, this means he's up to something…"

"Remember, Sonny." She says, "You're…"

"…Better without him, I know." I say. "I'll be fine. Chad won't get a hold of me again."

Two hours later, and my friends leave. We've had some fun, looking around. We've tried the new TV-50 inch. I think I'm in heaven. There's loads of stuff here I could only dream of in my old apartment. There's a pizza oven, a piano, my bedroom is huge and beautiful, all the other rooms are huge and beautiful, and guess what? There's a hot tub! I know, amazing, right? Now I'm living the life of luxury!

Mom has to go out too; she's taking a client out to dinner for work, so I have the dream house all to myself! I decide to let it stay that way, and watch all the movies that Mom says are too old for me, even though I'm 17. I put on a horror and scream in fear and delight at the ghosts the whole way through, before putting a pizza in the pizza oven to eat later. I put in the next scariest film I can find, when suddenly…_knock, knock…knock knock!_

I creep out at the noise. Who would it be? Mom won't be in for ages, and I'm not expecting anyone…maybe it's one of the ghosts from "The Last Watchman" **(A/N: I made that up, not a real movie. Well, it might be, I don't know…)**. _Knock, knock, knock! _The noise comes louder, more persistent, somewhat arrogant…

_BANG!_

I scream at the sound, before remembering the movie. The ghosts were afraid of the light. I grab a torch, ready to shine in their dead eyes…

"Agh!" I yell, opening the door.

"Whoa!" The body says, "What's up with you? You're blinding me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say, turning it off. I scan the person, I can't really see their face, they're wearing a hoodie, and the dark isn't lighting up their face. "Um, do I know you?" I ask, and the person laughs.

"You sure do," He says, taking down his hood and looking around. My horrified look turns to a horrifying look straight away, and I groan.

"Chad?"

"Sure is," He says, still looking around. "All clear!" He faces me, "Well? Will you invite me in?"

I won't break a smile. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

He sighs, "I need to apologise to you…"

"Chad," I interrupt, "I know you're sorry. But I just can't accept that. What you did, it's unforgivable!"

"C'mon, Sonny! Just let me talk!"

"No, Chad," I say, "I am sick of you're attempts to win me back."

"But, Sonny…"

It goes on like this for ages, him begging for forgiveness, me telling him it will never happen.

"Chad, I'm serious. I was 6 months ago. Just forget it!"

"But…" Chad is interrupted by a noise inside the room, and it doesn't sound too good…

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep…_

I look behind me, to see the pizza oven smoking. I look in horror as it bursts into flames.

An hour later, and the firemen have arrived. The fire is raging-and to think, this started because I wanted a pizza.

"Sonny?" I hear a shy voice behind me, and turn to see him, furious. I may say that this is because of a pizza, but this is the guy who stopped me from getting my pizza and stopping the whole fire. I guess it's not just because of the pizza.

"This is all your fault, Chad." I say, "My new house…" I turn to see my house, still inflames, the firemen trying, and failing, to put it out.

"Sonny," He sighs, "I am so sorry,"

"Chad, can't you just accept that we're over?" I yell, and leave him alone, speechless. I can't believe this is happening. I call my Mom, and tell her what happened.

"Are you OK?" She asks.

"Yeah," I lie. Well, injury-wise, I'm fine. But emotionally, I'm tearing apart.

"Well, I'm gonna have to make some arrangements." She says, "I'll stay with one of our relatives in Wisconsin until I get enough money so to buy a new house in California…"

"What about me?" I ask.

"Well, you can maybe ask one of your friends if you can stay with them…"

"But what if I can't?"

"I'm sorry," She says, "You'll have to come and move with me to Wisconsin. For a while, that is." I don't want this to be true. I can't go back to Wisconsin; I'm enjoying the show, I have good friends, I can't leave now!

I turn away from the burning house, to see the dark road nearby, and I'm sure I see a figure, looking at me sadly, before putting up the hood on his hoodie and turning away, walking down the street.

**So, you guys like it? Chad makes his offer next time, hope you liked it! Please review! :D**


	3. Chad's Offer

**I like this chapter, Chad makes his offer to Sonny. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3-Chad's Offer**

Sonny's POV

I walk into the prop house, hoping and praying that one of my cast-mates will have a spare room, an extra bed, anything I can live in for a little while till my Mom makes the money for us to buy a new home in California.

"Hey guys," I say, and they all come over to comfort me. "You heard?" I ask.

"We're really sorry." Tawni says, "If there's anything we can do…"

"Well, actually, there is." I say.

"Anything." Grady says.

"I might have to move back to Wisconsin." I say.

"No!" Zora says, "Sonny, you can't!"

"I don't want to," I say, "But if I don't find a temporary home, I'll have to."

I look at Tawni, who seems kinda upset, which is a surprise for Tawni, "Could one of you guys provide it? You know? Just a home I can live in for a while? A spare room…anything?"

Tawni sighs, "I'm sorry, Sonny." She says, "I have a spare room, but it's being used right now."

"By who?" I ask.

"My clothes!" She replies, "They need a lot of caring!"

I sigh, and turn to the others. "Zora?"

"Sorry," I say, "My house is barely big enough for the 5 of us already there. Sorry, Sonny."

"Grady?" I ask.

"Sorry, but my parents will find it weird if I invite a girl to my house, even if I explained the situation. Sorry." He says, and I turn to my last hope.

"I guess it's the same with you, right?" I say to Nico.

"No," He says, "But I have no spare room. My apartment is tiny. I couldn't get anyone else there if I tried. Sorry."

I sigh, "Well, then. I'll have to go back to Wisconsin." I say, and I suddenly receive an unexpected hug from them all.

"Oh, I'll miss you guys," I say and we all sigh. "Don't worry," I say, "I'll be back when my Mom makes enough money to get us a home here."

"We'll miss you, Sonny." Tawni says, "I hate to admit it, but we will."

"Oh, thanks guys," I say.

At that moment, we here a person enter the room. We all pull away from the hug, and turn to see him, as guilty-faced as ever.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry." He says, and I'm tired of it.

"You've said that so much recently Chad." I say, "But it's not helping."

"Sonny, if you'd just let me explain, I…" He stops when he sees our sad faces, and pretends to care. "What's wrong?"

I turn away, not wanting to tell him, but Tawni tells him instead.

"Thanks to you, she has to move back to Wisconsin."

"What?"

"She needed a temporary home, but none of us can provide it, so she's going back to Wisconsin."

Chad sighs, "How long will you be gone?"

"Until my Mom gets enough money to buy a house here." I tell him, and he sighs.

"I don't know how I can help…" He says.

"You can start by getting out of here." I say, showing him the door. He goes to leave, but then he stops and smiles.

"I have an idea." He says, "You see, my house has a spare room…a lot of them actually…"

"No!" I say, "I am not moving in with you!" I turn to face my cast, desperate. "Nico? Tawni? Please! Anything! I'll even sleep on the floor!"

"Sorry, Sonny." Nico sighs, "No can do."

"C'mon, Sonny," Chad smirks, "What other choice do you have?"

I sigh, "Unluckily, I have none." I pick up the suitcases I brought, when I hoped that a friend would take me in. Too bad, this "friend" is really the jerk that broke my heart. He tries to take a suitcase from me, but I pull away from him and storm down the hallway, as he follows slightly behind.

**:) The fun starts soon! Any guesses what Chad's life is like? **

**Please Review! :D**


	4. Meet the Coopers

**We're gonna see Chad's family now! Yay!**

**Chapter 4-Meet the Coopers**

Chad's POV

I open the boot of my car, and put her suitcases in to it, before opening the door to the car. She gets in, huffing angrily. You'd think she'd be thankful for this-she can still be on So Random, what's the problem?

"Sonny, chill," I say, "I won't hurt you."

"True," She says, "But I can't promise the same for you."

I chuckle at the thought, "Calm down, Munroe," I say, "You'll be in safe hands with me."

"Yeah," She says, buckling her seatbelt, "That's what I'm afraid of."

I close her door and go round the car to get to mine. I buckle my seatbelt and start the engine. We drive off, leaving the studio.

Minutes go by of complete silence. I start to whistle a bit, and I look to Sonny, who's rolling her eyes. I stop whistling and turn on the radio. Sonny's song, Me, Myself and Time, is bursting out the speakers, and I laugh and start singing along. "_I'm over my head and I know it, I know it…I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it…"_

"Can you stop that?" Sonny sighs, and I stop singing.

"What?" I ask, half looking at her, half on the road.

"Just…that!" She says, "Pretending you're excited about having me around!"

"I am excited," I say, "So why aren't you?"

She sighs, "Hello? Have you forgotten 6 months ago? The Tween Choice Awards? The recount? Does that ring a bell?"

I sigh, and turn to face the road again. Sonny smiles a little, and starts to sing to her song. I smile and sing along too.

"_I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction… some times it gets lonely, but I know that's only a matter of my perception…"_

Sonny stops singing for a second, and looks behind her, "What are you doing?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" I say.

"We've just drove past your house!"

I look to where she's looking and laugh. "No," I say, "That's _my _house."

"What's the difference?" She asks.

"Silly, silly Sonny," I say, "We're not staying at _my _house; we're staying at _my family's _house."

"O…K…" She says, confused. I bet she thinks I'd want to keep her alone with me, so I can have her all to myself. I may be a jerk, but I'm not an idiotic jerk.

Sonny's POV

We arrive at Chad's family's house, and Chad grabs two of my suitcases. I grab the other two and we walk up to the front door. This house is amazing! I thought my burnt-down house was the dream house, but this is something else!

Chad struggles to open the door, but when he gets it open, we walk in, and I feel like I've walked into a royal family's mansion, not a TV show star's house.

"We're home!" Chad yells, and at that moment a door in the corner opens to reveal a little girl who looks about 3. She runs towards Chad, giggling.

"Hey, baby girl," He laughs, putting my suitcases down and picking her up, and my heart twists inside me. By the looks of it, Chad has a daughter, and she's not mine…who the heck is she?

Then, a middle-aged woman walks in, and I guess that's Chad's Mom.

"Hey, Mary," Chad says, and I'm confused. He calls his Mom by her first name? "How were the kids?" Kid_**s**_? He has more than one?

"They were fine, Mr Cooper," Mary says in a Scottish accent. I'm guessing now she's not his Mom. "Abby here was a little angel." She tickles the girl in Chad's arms and she squeals with delight.

"Great, and what about Josh?" Chad asks.

"Josh hasn't come down all day." Mary informs him.

"Not at all?" He asks, and she shakes her head.

"Not even for lunch."

"Has he eaten anything?

"No. He won't eat at all."

Chad sighs, before thanking Mary and handing her some money. "Thanks for your time, Mary,"

"It's a pleasure, Mr Cooper." She says, before smiling to me and leaving. I look to Chad in surprise.

"Babysitter." He informs me.

"You handled that well, Chad." I say, and he shrugs.

"When you're the oldest, Sonny, you've gotta take charge."

"And, what about your parents?" I ask, "Why can't they do it?"

Chad's face darkens a little. "Uh…they're out." He says.

"Will they be back soon?" I ask.

"I wish…" I hear him mumble, before he adds, "I think so."

"And…the baby…?" I say, signalling to Abby, and he smiles.

"Oh, she's my sister," He says, and I'm relieved.

"Phew!" I say, "I'm sorry, Chad. I thought she was yours!"

He laughs, "Sonny, I may be a jerk, but that doesn't mean I'm not a virgin…wait, did I just say that?" He hits himself on the head, and I laugh.

"It's OK." I say, "Your secret's safe with me."

Abby looks at me, and smiles. Chad sees her giggling and passes her to me. She reaches up to me, and I laugh. "You're so cute!" I say, tickling her, and she giggles some more.

"Hold on, Sonny," Chad says, leaving me with Abby and heading to the stairs. "Josh!" He yells, "Come down! We have a visitor!"

We hear a voice yell down, "No!"

Chad sighs, "Come on! She really wants to meet you."

"No!" The voice yells again.

"Josh, you haven't eaten all day. Please? We're having pizza!"

"Ah, the dreaded pizza." I laugh at the memory of my late house, but Chad continues yelling.

"Come on Josh! It's your favourite!"

We hear a sigh, then a loud burst of music from a game.

"Josh, get off your Xbox!" He yells, but it's no use. "Fine," He says, "We'll eat the _**extra** cheesy __pizza_ without you."

We hear a sigh, the music turns off, and Chad laughs. "Works every time," He says.

Josh comes down the stairs, he looks about 12 years old, and he looks at me, then Chad, in turn.

"She's off of that show you like, right Chad?" He laughs, and I giggle a bit.

"You like So Random?" I ask, and he chuckle nervously.

"Only when we dated," He says.

"Oh, yeah?" Josh says, "Then why were you watching it yesterday saying, "_Oh, Sonny, I miss you my little shortstack!"_?"

Chad laughs nervously, "Uh…it was for Abby…"

I laugh, "It's OK, Chad." I say, and he smiles.

"OK, pizza time!"

**So? Opinions on Josh? Abby? Any ideas on Chad's parents? Please show me in your review! Thanks! :D**


	5. Tough Times

**Hey guys! Anyone going back to school tomorrow? Anyone already there? I hate this time of year. Anyway, story time!**

**Chapter 5-Tough Times**

Chad's POV

We eat pizza in kind of silence-Sonny found our CD player and has one of her Selena Gomez CD's on. The song Stop and Erase is on, and I see Sonny look at me as the lyrics, "_I'm gonna wipe that smile of your know-it-all face"_ and laughs, before singing along a little.

"Miss Munroe, didn't you know it's rude to sing with your mouth full?" I tease, and she rolls her eyes.

The lyrics, _"All the lies and teasing" _come on and I see her smile. She carries on humming along, before saying, "This is our couple song."

"I thought our couple song was Love Story." I say, referring to one of our first dates.

"That was before you became a jerk again!" Sonny retorts and I sigh, taking a bite out of my pizza.

"And you guys used to date?" Josh asks, "No wonder she didn't want to stay, Chad." He finishes his last slice with a smirk and I see Sonny turn to me with -amazingly- sympathy.

"Taught him everything he knows." I say, and she grins.

"I can tell." She says.

Josh starts to get up, leaving his plate on the table. "I'm going back on the Xbox," He says, and I stop him.

"Wait, we were gonna have some fun together."

"Seriously, Chad?" He says, "I'm going upstairs."

"C'mon," I say, "For Sonny."

He turns around, "Well, since you put it like that…no. I have better things to do then hang out with you, Abby and your annoying ex."

I follow him out into the landing; Sonny, looking hurt, follows, holding Abby, whose face is covered in tomato sauce and cheese.

"Josh, c'mon," I say, "Mom wouldn't want you to treat Sonny like this."

"How do you know what Mom would want?" He yells, turning back to face me.

"Because I'm older," I say, "I knew her longer."

"And…?"

"Just, forget it! Come on!"

"No!" He yells, "And don't use the stupid "Mom guilt" thing, it won't work. Or the Dad thing, you know he was an idiot."

"Don't say that!" I yell, "Dad was a great man."

"Oh yeah?" He says, coming close to my face, "Why'd he leave us then?"

My heart brakes at this question, "He…he had to." I say through clenched teeth.

"He had to leave his working 17 year old to take care of his little brother and sister for who knows how long? Yeah, right."

He runs up the stairs, leaving me almost crying. That's right-Chad Dylan Cooper _does _cry…what? I'm human. I collapse on the couch, head in hands, sighing.

"Chad?" I hear a voice say, and raise my head to see Sonny, confused, yet caring, as usual. "What was that?"

"You really don't want to know, Sonny," I say with a chuckle.

"I do," She says, "I really do. We may not be dating anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't want to help."

I smile at this before sighing, "It's a long story…"

"I've got time." She says, sitting on the couch next to me and putting Abby in her baby-carrier in front of us.

I sigh, "Remember my Mom?" I say, and she smiles.

"Your Mom is amazing, Chad," She says.

"_Was,_" I say, and Sonny freezes.

"What?"

"My Mom died a week after we broke up." I say, and Sonny looks like she'll cry.

"Chad, I'm so sorry, I didn't know…"

"Sonny, it's OK." I say. "It was just a little hard. Me and Josh took it real hard."

"Oh my gosh," She says, "Is this why you've been so hard on the Randoms recently?" She asks, and I nod. "Oh, Chad, I'm so sorry. If I'd known, I'd have never called you a jerk…"

"Sonny, its fine," I say, "If anything, you were right. I was being a jerk, handling it the way I never should have. I guess I was so upset, the break-up, Mom dying…" I almost feel a tear, but I choke it back. "I guess I took my anger out on you guys because I felt jealous that you guys seemed to have a great life...without me."

"Chad, I really am sorry," Sonny says, and I laugh.

"Sonny, you're apologising too much. It's fine, don't worry." I sigh, and continue with my story. "I guess Josh didn't really have "Randoms" to pick on, so he took it out on me and my Dad."

"Speaking of which," Sonny asks, "Where is your Dad?"

"Who knows?" I sigh, "A few weeks after Mom died, Dad left, telling us he was going on a quick business trip. 6 months on, he hasn't come back. He could be dead for all I know."

"Oh, Chad," She says, hugging me, and I feel better for a little bit.

"I guess it's Josh I really feel bad for," I say, and she smiles.

"Chad, I really didn't know your life was like this…"

"It's OK, Sonny," I say, "I never really gave you reason to. And, if anything, I should be the one apologising. I shouldn't have really treated you and your cast like that. I'm sorry."

She smiles, "So, you take care of two kids, all on your own?"

"No," I say, "Mary helps me."

"Wow," She breathes, "It's amazing what you do for your family, Chad."

"Thanks," I say, "It's my job, I guess."

She smiles, and lays back a little, getting comfy. I leisurely wrap my arms around her, but she moves away.

"Um, I'm gonna go to my room," She says nervously, heading up the stairs.

"No, of course!" I say, "Go ahead! I'll be up later."

She sighs, "See you tomorrow, Chad."

"Sweet dreams, Sonny," I say, and she speeds up the stairs. I don't care. I'll get her back…someday. It's the only reason I invited her here, maybe I could finally win her back! I smile to myself, and get comfy. Abby suddenly starts to doze off, so I take her up to her cot before heading to Sonny's room to see if she's OK. The door's locked though, so I can't get in.

"Sonny?" I say, "You OK in there?"

"Yeah," I hear her say and I smile, leaving her alone. I yawn and decide it's time I got to bed as well-work tomorrow.

**:( Poor Chad :(**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to TwilightPercyJacksonSWAC :) luv ya! ;)**


	6. Playing With Fire

**Hey guys. Sorry, but this is the last update for today. I'm going out later :) Hope you all like this chapter. Since it's the weekend tomorrow I'll try to update a bit more this one. Hope you like it! :D**

**Chapter 6-Playing With Fire**

Sonny's POV

I run into my room and lock the door, shocked. Really I'm this way for two reasons. First: I never realised Chad did all that for his family. I never realised his life was like this, and to think over the last ½ a year I've been treating him like mud. I feel really guilty right now. I guess that even 3 named jerk-throbs who have it all have problems too, I just never realised they'd be that big.

Second: It's the way Chad just talked to me, when he put his arm around me. This is bigger than his usual attempts to get me back, losing his stuff. This is much bigger. He really does want me back, but can I really accept his apology? I mean, sure, he has a sweet side and everything, and he's done this for me, I can't thank him enough for this. But then, everything before, the whole thing with Chaz, him not trusting me, not to mention the recount, does he deserve the forgiveness? Maybe I just need some sleep to think it through.

"Sonny?" I hear a voice say. Chad. "You OK in there?"

I don't want him coming in. I need time away from him. Plus, I'm half naked. "Yeah." I say, and I hear him leave. Phew. I just couldn't talk to him, not now. I just need time to think, and maybe sleep will give me just that.

I lie in my bed, looking up at the ceiling. The room is my two favourite colours-purple and yellow. Maybe Chad does know things about me. It's actually quite nice. I remember when Chad gave me the room earlier. We unpacked all my stuff and I was beaming the whole time, trying to be kind about it. At the time I still wasn't so happy that Chad had invited me round. I still tried to put on a brave face, like I'm doing now. I told him how much I love these colours, and he immediately gave me the room. I start to daydream about who-knows-what, and end up sleeping.

I wake up to here a wailing coming from down the hall. Then I here a groan from Chad's room-the one next to mine. I here movement in his room, and he walks across the hall. I hear him comfort Abby, who stops crying, and then he sighs.

"Sonny!" He yells, "We've gotta get to work, can you come out now?"

I lazily get out of bed, dragging on my warm dressing gown that survived the fire and heading downstairs.

I get into the kitchen to see Chad doing his fatherly act again, he's feeding Abby her food as she giggles and tells him stuff.

"Chaddy," She says gently, "Why do you have to leave?"

"I'm sorry, Abby," He says, "I have work, so I've gotta go." He turns to see me and smiles, "Morning, sleepyhead."

I laugh, "Hey, Chad." I say, rooting through the breakfast cupboard Chad showed me yesterday. I find some cereal and milk in the fridge and get to eating.

We eat listening to Abby talk about what she did yesterday with Mary. "We made cookies!" She babbles, and Chad smiles.

"Did you save one for me and m'lady?"

I glare at him when he mentions my former nickname.

"I mean, m'…_my _ex, Sonny." He says, and I nod in approval.

"Me and Mary ate them all." Abby explains, "Well, me really." I can't help but laugh at Abby's little confession, and Chad laughs too, before looking to the clock.

"I'd better go get ready!" He says, heading for the stairs, "Sonny, can you get Abby her milk?"

"Sure," I say, before realising I have no idea where it's kept.

"Abby," I say, "Where does Chad keep your milk?"

Abby points over to a little fridge beside the big one, and I root around in there for it, before finding it and putting some in Abby's bottle already out.

"Chaddy really likes you," Abby tells me, and I smile.

"That's not too hard to believe," I say, "We used to go out!"

Abby smiles, "He really likes you," She repeats, "Like, really."

I laugh at how mature (kinda) Abby is, I guess Chad's done well raising her. Josh is a different story. I hear yelling come from the stairway, and moments later, Josh enters the kitchen. He scowls as he sees me, before heading to the breakfast cupboard, I try to make conversation.

"Hey, Josh." I say, "Sleep well?"

He ignores me completely, getting his cereal in complete silence. I keep trying to make conversation the whole time Chad's upstairs.

"So, did you do much yesterday?"

Nothing.

"Abby made cookies yesterday, did you try one?"

Nothing.

"Are you even gonna say anything to me?"

Nothing.

I'm still trying to make conversation when Chad comes downstairs 30 minutes later, dressed in his Mackenzie Falls outfit. He looks kinda cute…what did I just say?

"So…" I say, focusing on Josh and not my previous thought, "Josh…how's school for you?"

"Ek-hem," I see over to where Chad's stood, where he's drawing his hand over his throat, before beckoning me over.

"Excuse me for a sec, Josh," I say, heading over to where Chad's stood.

"_Don't_ mention school around him, please." Chad whispers.

"Why, is he being bullied?" I ask, and he sighs.

"You can't be bullied if you don't even _go _to school." He says, and I'm shocked.

"What?"

"He refuses to go, ever since Mom died." He sighs, "We've tried everything, but he won't go. He just sits up in his room all day. I can't do anything about it."

"But…but he needs an education, Chad!"

"I know!" He replies, "I've tried everything."

"Have you told anyone?" I ask, and he sighs.

"Mary knows."

"What about everyone else?" I ask, and he sighs.

"Some people know," He says, "He has a private tutor, but he still doesn't listen very well. Pretty crazy, huh?"

Crazy doesn't cover it. This kid has a horrible life, and I thought Chad's was bad. Now I see why Josh is so sour.

At that moment, Mary enters, and Chad sighs with relief.

"C'mon, Sonny!" He says, grabbing me, running.

"Wait!" I yell, "I haven't got ready yet!"

"Oh, yeah," He says, letting me go. I run upstairs to get changed. I suddenly hear Chad yell again. I run downstairs, fully ready, to see Josh holding a lit match.

"Josh, drop it!" Chad yells, before regretting his words as Josh does as he says, and Chad stomps the fire out before it causes damage.

"Josh, why do you have to be so difficult?" Chad yells, and Josh runs upstairs, leaving us all speechless. Chad looks to see me stood there, and sighs. "C'mon, Sonny." He says, "We have work."

Chad's POV

I can't concentrate as I drive down the road to work, with Sonny, poor Sonny, sat next to me. She really has no clue what it's like to have a crazy arsonist as a little brother. I hate it, to be honest. Why can't he be like any normal brother? Sonny just doesn't understand. I may be an amazing, famous actor, but that doesn't mean I don't have problems. Even after she dated me for ages, she still thought my life is perfect.

"Chad?" She says, breaking the silence. "I really didn't realise…"

"That my life isn't perfect?" I ask, "Well sorry to disappoint you, but I have problems too, you know. My family isn't as amazingly in tact as yours is."

Sonny gives me a shocked look, before looking down. "My Dad left my Mom when I was 10." She says, "They argued loads and I was always in the middle of it, so my life isn't perfect either, Chad."

"I…I'm sorry, Sonny," I say, "I didn't know."

She sighs, chuckling a bit, "It's OK. I don't want us falling out. We have to live together for who knows long, remember?"

"Yeah," I smile. "Let's forget all that, k?"

"Sure." Sonny smiles and turns on the radio, and we both sing along, all this mornings problems forgotten.

**Did you like it? Please review and tell me :)**

**Oh, and happy weekend! :D**


	7. Apologies and Nintendo Wiis

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages! Sorry, but I wanted this to be perfcet for you guys, and I settled with this :) Hope you like it :D**

**Chapter 7-Apologies and Nintendo Wiis**

Sonny's POV

I arrive at the prop house, and I'm immediately interrogated by my friends about my first night with Chad.

"Did he take advantage of you?"

"Did he play a prank on you?"

"Coz if he did, we'll get him back for you."

"Do you have a lock of his hair? I can start that prank right now…"

"No!" I say, trying to distract the thoughts of what Zora's "prank" is, "It was, dare I say it, fine." I daren't tell them about Josh, about Chad's parents. Chad's kept it a

secret for 6 months, that must mean he didn't want anyone to know. Especially not these guys.

We get the rest of the day out of the way, before Chad arrives to take me back home. It would be like any other day, if it wasn't for the feeling eating at my heart at how upsetting Chad's life really is. I feel terrible that I've given him all this grief for so long, because he never deserved any of it.

We drive home in Chad's car in complete silence, just the radio playing a Selena Gomez song, before Chad sighs.

"I hope Josh has calmed down." He says.

"Yeah," I say, "Don't worry. I'm sure, if you guys apologise, everything will be OK again."

"Apologise?" He jokes and I laugh, "Do I have to?"

"Yes," I say, "It'll be fine."

Chad's POV

We arrive home to see Abby watching Teletubbies, while Mary is getting her dinner.

"Thanks, Mary," I smile, "I'll take it from here…"

"No, Mr Cooper," She says, "You've had a long day. Take some time to rest."

"Thanks." I say, lying on the couch with Abby and tickling her till she flails about giggling.

Sonny grins, before walking into the kitchen and asking Mary if she can really handle on her own. Aww, Sonny's so sweet and helpful…why'd I ever break up with her? Wait…she broke up with me…oops.

"Thank you Sonny," She says, "But, I can handle it."

"No, no," Sonny says, "I insist on helping. I'm not too tired. Think of me as…an apprentice to the kitchen."

Mary laughs, before telling Sonny what else to do. When it comes to Mary needing to leave, Sonny carries on with the food, and it's only then when I realise I've completely forgot about Josh. I leave Abby watching TV and run upstairs to "apologise" to him.

"Josh?" I say, knocking on the door, "Can I come in?"

"No." Is the simple reply.

"C'mon Josh," I sigh, "I need to talk to you about earlier."

"What?" He says.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry."

The door opens a little, and Josh's head appears. "Huh?" He says.

"I'm sorry," I sigh, shuffling my feet a little. "We're brothers, in this together. We shouldn't fight."

He smiles a little, something I haven't seen Josh do in months.

"You're right," He sighs, "I'm sorry too."

I pretend to be surprised, "My, Josh? Is that really you?"

"Haha," He says, "Didn't know you did comedy."

"Uh, I was on the Christmas So Random, remember?" I say.

"Yeah, the one we watched with…Mom." He says, looking down. I start to feel bad, but try to stay strong.

"Hey," I say, lifting his chin up, "We're gonna start over again, OK? We'll have some fun while Sonny's here. Sound like fun?"

He smiles sadly, wiping a tear from his eyes, "I'd like that."

We come downstairs to see Sonny serving up some kind of cool Scottish dish. She smiles when she sees us happy, and we sit down, smiling. The Coopers are finally getting along again! And I love it! Even Sonny and I are getting along. That's not enough though. We're friends at the moment, we've gotta be more than that. And, if it's up to me, will we be, you can be sure of it.

I finish the last bite of the food with a sigh.

"So?" Sonny says, "What do you think?"

"It was great," I say, "Really great. Thanks, Sonny."

"Oh, don't thank me," She says, "It was Mary's recipe, not mine."

"Yea, but you cooked it," I smile, "I think you deserve the thanks, you pretty little chef."

"Hey," She says, "Stop kissing up, Cooper."

I laugh, grabbing the plates and putting them in the dishwasher.

"Why don't we go watch TV?" I ask, and at that moment, Josh runs into the family room and I laugh, taking Abby out of her baby chair and grin.

"Chad!" Josh laughs, "You cheater!"

I smile. We've dug out the Nintendo Wii, it's so much fun. I forgot how much fun it is, I haven't played since…the incident. We're playing bowling and as Josh goes to bowl, I yell something crazy like Dad always used to, distracting him and sending his ball flying into the gutter.

"Stop it!" Josh yells, "No fair!"

"OK," Sonny smiles, getting Abby off her knee and stepping in front of the TV set, "My turn."

She sighs, focused, before bowling like in a proper game. The ball rolls down the middle, scoring a strike. I sigh. Third strike in a row. Next time she gets four. I can't let this happen.

On her next go, I smile, yelling at the top of my lungs. But Sonny still bowls like a pro, a smiles at me.

"Don't try anything with me, Cooper," She laughs.

"Didn't I say you were in safe hands with me?" I say, and she giggles.

I stand for my final go, only a few points behind Sonny. No matter how much I like her, she can't beat me on some silly kids game. I go for my shot, breathe slowly, but I'm distracted by a weird yell.

"Bogies!" I hear, jumping, and turn to see Sonny and Josh laughing.

"You guys!" I complain, and turn to see that I got 1 pin. I shake my head, laughing.

"OK, you guys got me." I say, holding up my hands in defeat.

Sonny wins with 176 points, and Josh and I draw on 169 points.

"OK, Josh," I say, looking to the clock, "You've gotta go to bed now."

"Ohh…" He moans, trudging up the stairs, and Sonny and I laugh.

Sonny's POV

After Chad's put Josh and Abby in bed it's just the two of us. We're sat watching Mackenzie Falls. I sighed and shrugged when I saw it was on, but Chad won't miss a chance to watch himself on TV, so there was no point arguing with him. I sat on the sofa and he sat right next to me.

"Hey!" I said, "We're not dating anymore, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess." He sighs, moving further away, but not by much.

Now we're sat, watching the end.

"Oh, Mack." Chloe says, "I always knew this day would come."

"What day?" Mackenzie asks.

"You're going to break up with me, leave me," Chloe sighs, "Everyone's been saying so."

I look to Chad, who mouths the words and I laugh, "Chloe, I'd never leave you." He says, "Why aren't you breaking up with me? Everyone was saying you'd leave me today."

"I'd never leave you either." Chloe smiles.

They hug and the screen blacks out, and Chad smiles.

"Another perfect ending for my alter-ego," He says, "I hope I can have one of those moments one day, with a girl."

"Same," I say, "But, with a guy."

"Yeah." He laughs, shuffling closer, and I pretend not to notice. Instead, I change the subject.

"Josh seemed really happy tonight." I say, and he smiles.

"I haven't seen him like that since Mom died." He says, looking down, but he looks back up and smiles. "He seems to have improved since you arrived Sonny. Thanks."

"You're welcome," I say, "And, thanks for letting me stay here. It's been fun."

"Yeah, it has." He smiles. "Not at all what I expected."

"Same." I smile. I feel something on my hand, and look up to see Chad's hand resting on mine. I see his eyes, lost, fragile.

"Chad, are you OK…"

"Shh…" He says, "Sonny…."

"Yes, Chad?"

"I…I…nothing…"

He looks away, before looking back at me and smiling.

"Your eyes still look the same." He says, and I chuckle.

"What?" I ask.

"You…" He sighs. He looks nervous, worried.

"You can tell me Chad," I say, "I won't mind whatever you say."

"I still love you."

**:O:O:O:O YAY! **

**Is this good? Bad? Find out soon! **

**How can you find out? Review! :D**


	8. Reactions

**Heya guys! I'm gonna cut this A/N short, just read. ;)**

**Chapter 8-Reactions**

Chad's POV

I'll admit, her reaction isn't what I hoped for. She stares at me, confused.

"Um, did you just say what I thought you said?" She asks me, and I try to play it cool. Doesn't work.

"I don't know, what do you think I said?" I ask.

"It sounded like, and this might sound crazy, but…" I pause for an answer, begging that she won't say what I think she'll say. "I think you said that you still love me!"

She bursts out into laughter, and I follow. I don't want to make myself look like an idiot. As much as Sonny's changed me, I still have that rep to keep up, no matter what happens.

"Crazy." I agree, and she smiles, before looking at me again and seeing right through me.

"You said that, didn't you?" She asks. Well, what am I meant to say? Yes, Sonny, I love you and want to hug you and I never want to leave you again? My thoughts-it won't go down well. Especially since Sonny is my 6 months gone ex-girlfriend with a habit of making me get lost in those eyes of hers, even though she can't help it. If it was up to her, it wouldn't happen. She's ignored me since we broke up, well, apart from that time when she wrote that song (still haven't heard it) **(A/N: I know I said forget New Girl ever happened, well, forget I said that. 'K? Good! Carry on…) **and that was only a few days after the break-up. Instead, I laugh.

"No!" I say, hesitating slightly, "I didn't say I still love you, I said…I like doves, don't you?"

Nice save, idiot. Sonny obviously thinks so too. She nods as if one of us is very stupid, before smiling a fake smile.

"Right…why might I ask?"

"Uh…" I turn over the channel and luckily a show about birds is on. "…Coz it's on right now! See? Doves…"

She smiles, "Yeah, I do like doves."

There's an awkward, clumsy silence, where neither of us know what to say. I sigh, a deep sigh.

"Everything OK?" She asks me.

"Yeah!" I say, "Why not?"

"It was just your sigh was pretty big, you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lie.

Sonny doesn't realise that, though. She just sighs, leans back and carries on watching the TV. I decide in a flash not to give up.

"No." I say.

"Excuse me?" Sonny asks.

"No," I repeat, "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" She asks.

"I'm trying to tell you how much I…" I yell, but get distracted when I see those soft brown eyes staring in my direction. I suddenly get lost, something I haven't done since the Tween Choice Awards, that stupid day that ruined my life. I lean in closely. I miss those lips that I haven't kissed since that same night, just before So Random were announced as the winners. I lean closer, getting more and more lost. Funny thing is, Sonny is doing the same. We would have kissed, had this not happened…

_Ring-ring, ring-ring…_

I pull away at the sound of my phone and sigh.

"Typical. One sec, Sonny." I get up and head for my phone, answering it.

"That's fine, Mary," I say after a few minutes, and she thanks me and hangs up. I head to where Sonny is sat, where she looks confused, motionless.

"Sorry about that." I say, "Mary's kids are ill so she's having the day off tomorrow. Now…where were we?" I lean in again, but Sonny sighs.

"I'm sorry, Chad," She says, and I pull away, "I…I can't…"

She runs up the stairs, away from me, and I sigh, confused. What did I do? Is she OK?

Sonny's POV

I ran into my room, lost and freaked out. Chad and I nearly kissed…Chad…and me. That hasn't happened in months, so why is it happening now? Is Chad suddenly developing feelings for me again? Or have they never left him? I think back to the day when I performed my song, What To Do, and he still kinda liked me. But I thought he got over that. Guess not.

Thing is though, am I over it? I don't know, I just feel so confused…

Chad and me…me and Chad…sure, I like him, but I'm not sure if this is really what I want. I sigh, collapsing on my bed and immediately sleeping.

The next morning, I drag myself out of bed, still a little surprised by what happened last night, but I decide to ignore it and see what today brings.

I walk downstairs to the kitchen to see Abby and Chad, giggling, as Chad feeds Abby. He stops when he sees me.

"Sonny." He says.

"Chad," I say, "Everything OK?"

"Yeah," He sighs, looking away, "But, uh, I need to ask you if you have to go in to work today."

"No, I don't," I say, "Why?"

"Mary can't come in today, so I need someone to take her place," He explains, "I'd do it myself, but I have to talk to Mr Condor later. If I'm not there, he'll cancel my show."

"I understand," I say. "I'll stay with them if you want."

"Thanks, Sonny," He smiles, but his smile is empty, fake, and I know exactly why. He probably feels like I do-lost, confused.

"I'm gonna go get ready for work." He tells me, and I nod, grabbing Abby's bottle from the side and feeding her. Abby giggles.

"Sonny," She says, "Is you and Chaddy OK?"

I chuckle at her concern, "We're fine, Abby. We're just…having a hard time. But we'll be OK."

"Good," She smiles, "Chaddy seemed really sad just now."

"He's fine," I tell her, "Don't worry. He really loves you, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," She says, "He's like my Daddy!"

My heart flips at this, wondering if this is good or not. Well, I don't think Chad would think so, especially after what happened with his Dad.

Josh comes downstairs, for the first time, smiling.

"Hey, Sonny," He says, and I smile.

"You seem a bit happier today." I say.

"Yeah, I don't know why," He says, heading to the breakfast cupboard, "I just think I slept better last night."

"That's good." I smile, "At least you did."

"What happened to you, _Sonny_?" He asks. "You seem a little _cloudy _today." He smiles, elbowing me, and I sigh. "Well, what's up?"

"I don't know." I say.

"Chad?" He asks, and I scoff.

"No!"

He stares me down and I sigh.

"Yes."

"What did he do?" He asks.

"Nothing," I say, but he stares me down again, "Something."

"Well, tell me. I can prank him for you because of it. Shall I sprinkle him with goat hair or chicken feathers?"

I chuckle. "Neither," I say.

"Shame."

"Not yet anyway." I laugh, "I can deal with it myself. But…" I drop my voice so Abby can't hear, "…hide those chicken feathers under your bed for further notice."

"OK," Josh says, and I laugh. It seems we're finally getting along, just like I wanted since I arrived here.

Chad comes downstairs 10 minutes later in his Mackenzie outfit, looking pretty cute…did I just think that? He smiles when he sees me and Josh laughing, watching some weird TV program we found while flicking through the channels **(A/N: Have you guys ever done that? I did once. I just flicked through and found Whose Line Is It Anyway, love that show ;)) **

"Hey, you two." He smiles, "Will you be OK here?"

"We'll be fine, Chad." I tell him, tickling Abby who's sat next to me, and she giggles happily.

"Good." He says, grabbing his car keys, "Well, if you need me, you have my number Sonny, and if you can't get to me, Mary's number is on the fridge along with a few emergency contacts. You know what to do, you're responsible enough."

"Yeah…" I say, watching him leave.

"See you later." He says.

"Yeah, see ya."

I smile, watching him leave, before turning to Josh. "OK, rematch for bowling?"

He grins, "Bring it on!"

**OK, yeah, once again, I'll cut you short of an A/N. Just do one thing for me-REVIEW! :D **


	9. Sonnysitting

**Hey guys. OK, new chapter. Read on! ;)**

**Chapter 9-Sonny-sitting**

Chad's POV

I drive to Condor Studios, trying to get last night's events out of my head. Not the Nintendo Wii of course, that was fun. But afterwards, what happened with Sonny. Why do I spend my whole life being a jerk to girls, then suddenly decide to change and make a fool of myself in front of the girl I love the most? Why am I such an idiot like that? Oh, well. Maybe I'll forget about it today, filming The Falls. And maybe she'll forget about it, taking care of Josh and Abby. I trust her alone with them, they'll be fine.

Sonny's POV

Josh groans as I beat him again, this time by 23 points.

"As your brother says, _peace out sucka_!" I laugh, doing my impression of Chad's signature saying, and he shakes his head.

"Don't proclaim victory yet," He says, "I still have go left."

I watch helplessly as Josh scores 2 strikes and 5 more pins, finishing with 5 more points than me.

"_Peace out, sucka_!" He laughs, falling onto the couch, and I join him.

"OK, I lose," I say, holding my hands up in defeat, "You win. Boy, you Coopers are competitive."

"It's family blood." Josh explains, "Every one of us is like that. You don't wanna be around for Christmas."

I chuckle, "That's exactly what Chad said to me during that season."

"But you came anyway." He laughs. "Sorry I wasn't there for that, I had school."

"Oh yeah, that was back when you went to school." I say, and immediately regret it when he looks down.

I turn my attention to Abby for a sec, when she starts giggling a little.

"You OK, Abby?" I ask, and she nods. "Good!"

"Sonny?" She asks.

"Yes, beautiful?"

"Are you my Mommy now?"

My eyes fill with tears and my heart fills with shock when I hear this, "Um, where'd you hear that?"

"Well, since Chaddy's like my Daddy, you're like my Mommy now, right?"

I sigh, "Um, I don't know, Abby." I say, "We'll talk to Chad about it."

"Yay!" She babbles, and I laugh, before turning to Josh to see his eyes full of tears.

"You're not my Mom." He says, and I sigh.

"I know, Josh," I say, "I'm sorry that Abby thinks that. Don't worry about it, OK?"

He sighs, "Me and Chad were real home guys." He chuckles, "When Chad wasn't at work, we spent a lot of time with Mom."

"Why about your Dad?" I ask.

"Dad wasn't the best parent you could ask for," He says, "Always out on business trips, like he's meant to be now."

"Right…" I say, "What about school? I mean, being Chad Dylan Cooper's brother I bet you were popular."

"Not in the slightest," He says, and my heart breaks, "People used to say to me; "Your brother's a star. You'll never be anything like him. You'll never be as cool". I've always been jealous of Chad."

"I'm sure you have," I say, "But you guys are brothers. You need to get along better. You're both in this together."

"I know." He sighs. "I was bullied…well, a lot. Whether it was because Chad was a star or not, I don't know."

"I'm sure it wasn't," I say, defending Chad for the first time since the Awards show.

"I don't know." He sighs, "I'm not blaming him, it's just…"

He puts his head in his hands like Chad does when he's angry or upset, and I put an arm around him, comforting him like I used to with Chad. He sighs, and I smile weakly.

"C'mon, be strong. Your Mom wouldn't want you to be like this."

"You're right," He says, sitting up and smiling weakly, wiping a tear from his eye. "Thanks, Sonny. I can see why Chad really liked you."

"Thanks, Josh." I smile, getting up, "Come on, let's go get some lunch."

He smiles, picking up Abby and following me into the kitchen.

We sit in the kitchen, eating bacon sandwiches, and I feed Abby little slices of bacon, as she babbles and giggles. The feeling eats away at my heart like I do at that sandwich, though, of how crazy the Cooper's lives really are. I never realised how crazy life was for these guys, I know I say it a lot but it's true. I feel really bad about everything that happened with their parents, Chad and mine's break-up, and now Josh was bullied too. I'm just amazed at how Chad has managed to stay sane through all this, not to mention being famous, being Chad Dylan Cooper. I wonder if he even knew Josh was bullied. He didn't seem to know. I'll have to ask him later. As for now, I smile and continue to have fun with the kids. I'll admit, I love them, like they're my own family…Did I just say that? I think so…wait, if I said they were like my family, that kind of implies that I think of Chad as family. That's weird…maybe I meant for him to be the annoying brother you always fight with…yeah, that's it. I wasn't saying he's like my partner…was I?

**OK, next chapter up soon, please review!**


	10. My New Mommy

**This one's top notch drama-only the best for you, my loyal readers :) luv you guys so much, thank you :)**

**Chapter 10-My New Mommy**

Chad's POV

I get home to see Sonny sat on the couch, reading, Abby watching Phineas and Ferb on TV, and Josh doing…homework?

"Sonny?" I say, "What did you _do_?"

"I made him happy." She smiles as Josh asks her what the square root of 81 is.

"Um, I'm no good at Math," She says, turning to me, "Chad?"

"Uh…nine…" I say, still in awe of how well Sonny did with these two.

"Chaddy!" Abby says, running up to me, and I pick her up, smiling.

"Hey, baby girl," I say, kissing her on the head. I sit her down on the couch softly, grinning.

"Chad?" Josh asks, "Can I go on my Xbox?"

"Uh…sure…" I say, "Go ahead."

He runs upstairs, happy for the first time in months, and I look at Sonny, impressed and shocked.

"Wow, Sonny, if your comedy career ever goes downhill, you should become a babysitter, you'd be great!"

"Thanks." She says effortlessly, not even a smile breaks out.

"Are you OK, Sonny?" I ask.

"Um, yeah," She says, "I'm just a little surprised at what I heard earlier."

"Which is?" I ask.

She stands up, facing me straight on, "I found out today that Josh used to be bullied, and it's why he doesn't go to school, plus the thing about your Mom."

"What?" I ask, shocked, "He never told me…"

"Or you never asked him." She says.

"…Excuse me?"

She sighs, "You didn't know anything about his life at school. Wanna know why? You didn't care."

"Excuse me?" I repeat, "Sonny, _don't _tell me I can't handle taking care of these two."

"But you can't, Chad!" She tells me, "You know _nothing _about Josh."

"Sonny, don't say that!" I say, "You know I love those two, how could you even say that?"

I'm so angry I almost don't see Josh come down the stairs, but I continue to focus on Sonny.

"Because it's true, Chad." She says, "Josh told me you never asked him what happens at school, did you ever even meet his friends?"

I go to argue, but nothing comes out. I see Josh's face darken.

"Exactly." She says, "Face it, Chad. You know nothing about him. Your life is crazy and I just can't take it anymore!"

"Well, if you can't take it anymore, then why don't you leave and go back to Wisconsin?"

She looks at me, shocked, close to crying, "Is that what you want?"

"Is that what you want?" I ask.

She sighs, nodding slowly.

"Then it's settled." I say, "I'll drive you to the airport tomorrow after work."

Sonny stares at me, angry and upset, before running upstairs. She passes Josh on the way, and I meet his eyes, which look just like Sonny's; angry, sad, confused. He shakes his head at me and runs into the kitchen.

I turn to see Abby, who breaks out crying. I hug her softly, humming to her, and she sighs, before sniffing.

"Chaddy?" She says.

"Yes?" I ask. My heart breaks at the last few words. I never wanted to hear them, because Abby only has one mother, _I _only have one mother. So why is it so easy for Abby to say these words.

"Why did you just make Mommy sad?"

Sonny's POV

I slam the door, unsure of why all that just happened. I'll admit, I shouldn't have done that to Chad. His life is tough enough-taking care of two kids, a TV show, not to mention all the press and paparazzi. I really handled that the wrong way. Now Chad's kicking me out.

I call Mom, asking her if I can come over. I tell her that the cast don't need me for a few weeks, maybe soon Tawni's clothes will have a different room, or Grady's parents won't be freaked out by my being there, or Zora's older brother will move out, anything, as long as I get away from Chad and his topsy-turvy life, the life no-one expected Chad Dylan Cooper to have.

I walk down the stairs to hear silence. Abby's sound asleep, and Chad has his head in his hands. He sighs.

"Why?" I hear him sniff and worry that he was crying.

"Chad?" I ask, and he turns to face me.

"Sonny?"

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." He says, "Just…a little shocked right now."

"At what?" I ask, and he sighs, chuckling an empty chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, Sonny," He says, angry, "You don't care about my life anymore."

"Chad, I'm sorry…"

"Save it." He says, getting up.

"Well…" I say, "Um…my Mom says I can stay with her, for a while. My Gran's getting the bed ready for me."

"Good." He says, "I'll drive you to the airport tomorrow then. I'll be out of your hair after that. You won't have to suffer my life anymore."

I try to apologise, but I can't. Chad's so stubborn-he won't listen. Instead, I sigh and head up to my room to pack.

Chad's POV

Sonny runs upstairs, and I sigh. I can't believe she was like that to me. I guess she's right-my life is crazy, Sonny doesn't deserve the pain of my reality. I lie down on the couch, where Mackenzie Falls is on TV, and I turn the TV over, unwilling to see my own face for a while. I decide to just have a sleep-I definitely need it.

I wake to a strange smell. It smells like birthday cake; well, when you blow out the candles. Wait a sec…smoke. I sit up, sniffing harder. It smells like it's coming from…the kitchen.

I run into the kitchen, where Josh is backing away from the sight of the flaming sink. I see a flammable liquid container on the dining table, and a match box in his hand. I scowl, running up to him.

"Josh," I say, "Why did you _do_?"

"I'm sorry," He says, almost crying, "But you and Sonny and the argument and…"

"Shush…" I say, grabbing him tight and pulling him out of the room, slamming the door shut and heading towards where Abby's sat, sleeping. I pick her up in one arm, pulling Josh along with the other. I run outside with them, scowling.

"Josh, I thought you were past that!" I yell, and I see him crying, "What happened to you? Can't you remember what Sonny did for you…" My heart freezes as I hear the words that come out of my mouth. I hear the sirens, see neighbours run out of their houses, but all I can think of is the girl who's sat up in my guest room, probably fighting for air right now…

"Sonny…"

**:O**

**Yeah, so, uh, thanks for reading again. I know I always say it, but I mean it...thanks :)**

**please review :D**


	11. Hero

**OK, here's the next chapter. :O:O:O**

**Chapter 11-Hero**

Chad's POV

I leave Josh and Abby with my neighbour, Steve, before heading straight for the front door. I have to save Sonny; no matter how much we fight, no matter how much I deny it, I will always love her, and I will not let her die this way.

I burst down the door to see half of the room covered in flames. Luckily, I can still get to the staircase. I run towards the staircase and up them, cautiously, so it doesn't fall beneath my feet. _Hold on Sonny…_

Sonny's POV

I pack up the last of my things, ready to go. I guess I'll go see Chad and ask him if he wants me to go earlier than planned.

"Chad!" I yell, "I'm ready to go!"

No response.

"Chad?"

Nothing…

"Chad, I'm ready…" I step outside of the room and down to the front of the staircase and scream at the sight in front of me. Down the stairs, half of the living room is on fire.

"Chad!" I yell, but there's no response, and I guess he's already escaped. I start to cough, looking around for help. I run back into my room and grab my suitcases, as I see smoke come through the floor below me and run out.

I start to cough again, before hearing a cry of my name and another cough.

"Hello?" I ask. I suddenly see a body run towards me, up the stairs, and I start to recognise him.

"Chad!" I hug him tightly and don't let go. He smiles.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry. We've gotta go."

He grabs me tightly by the arm as we both cough uncontrollably. We run towards his room which is at the front of the house. The fire starts to spread to the top floor, but we carry on running. The fire surrounds us, and the roof lets go, collapsing right behind us. We jump to avoid it and fall to the floor, coughing in pain.

"Sonny…" Chad says softly, and I turn to him weakly.

"Chad? Are you OK?"

"Sonny, I can't…go on…"

"Chad, we have to!" I complain, "We can't give up!"

"I can't…"

"Chad, I know you can't, but we have to try."

"No…" He says, coughing between breaths, "I can't…die knowing…I never told you…I loved you."

"Chad, we have to go…" I say, but stop as the words he's said sink in. "You _love_ me?"

"Of course…" He says.

"Chad, I love you too," I say, "But we're not gonna die, OK?"

"Sonny…" Chad's eyes start to flicker, and I finally notice the cause of his pain. A piece of rubble has fallen on his legs, crushing him, almost not letting him move. A lazy tear rolls down both our cheeks as his eyes flicker shut.

Suddenly, a flash of light comes from Chad's window, and I'm slightly happier when I see a fire-fighter heading my way.

"Come on, girly, we've gotta get you out of here." He says.

"No," I say, turning to Chad, "I can't leave him here."

I try to push the rubble off of his legs, burning myself in the process. I see the burn marks on my arm, but I try not to let that stop me as I push more and more. I finally succeed, and turn to the fire-fighter, weakly.

"Save…him…" I say, before my visions fade a little.

It all goes black and I hear a thump as I fall to the floor.

Chad's POV

I wake to a crowd of people surrounding me and realise I'm lying down. Where am I? Am I dead?

A man shows up and smiles. "It's OK, son, you'll be OK."

I smile, "I'm alive?"

The man nods in another direction. "Thanks to the girl over there."

I look to where his glare is, and my heart breaks when I see the scene. There's a gurney surrounded by people. The girl on the gurney is covered in medical equipment I don't even know the names of.

Sonny…

I'm put into an ambulance, side by side with Sonny, who looks lifeless, and I feel a tear roll down my cheek. I hold her hand tightly and sigh.

"Oh, Sonny…"

**:O:O:O:O**

**please review to see more! we all want Sonny to live, right? Right. So review! :D**


	12. Brotherly Love

**OK, so I want to ask you guys something but I don't want to waste your time, but I need this for my future, so, when we get to the bottom of the story, I'll ask and you guys tell me what you think, unless you don't care about me (meanies)**

**You know who else is mean? SWAC owners for not selling it to me! :( I thought my offer of 3 gummy bears and £5 was very convincing! Oh well, story time!**

**Chapter 12-Brotherly Love**

Chad's POV

I don't remember much after that. I was rushed into a hospital room, separated from Sonny. Josh followed me, Abby in tow, and I demanded to see Sonny, but was not allowed. They told me to stay calm, but I couldn't. I needed to see Sonny, but they wouldn't listen. They had to put me under for a while to see what was wrong.

I wake in a room full of people looking down on me.

"Mr Cooper?" A man asks, and I blink, my eyes adjusting to the bright light that I've woken to. "It's OK, Mr Cooper. You'll be fine."

I smile at this news. But then I realise I'm not the only one who was rushed to the hospital.

"Sonny?" I ask, my voice coming out slightly croaky, "Where is she? Is she OK?"

The doctor sighs, "We have someone over there, seeing how she is. We believe she had damage done to herself…"

"Saving me?"

He sighs, "She has many burns. Not to mention all the damage done moving all that hot rubble…"

"Off of me?"

He shakes his head, regretful. "We don't know how things will turn out for Miss Munroe. I'm sorry."

My heart falls to the ground, shattering into tiny pieces.

"As for you…" He begins, but I stop him.

"I _don't _care…" I say, "I _need_ to see Sonny."

"I'm afraid you can't right now." He says, "Not yet anyway. You need a few days to recover, not to mention treatment for that leg…"

I look down to my leg, which seems slightly twisted from where the wood landed on it. Ouch.

"…You need almost as much care as Sonny does."

"But, I'll live, right?" I ask, and he nods, "And what about Sonny?"

"We can't be sure," He informs me, "Miss Munroe needs so much treatment, so much needs to be done, we won't know until it's all over. However, her chances are very slim."

"What?"

"We can't be sure," He reminds me, "But it's a very serious thing, what's happened to Miss Munroe. Her lungs are so damaged from the smoke, her limbs are so weak…it's likely that we have to expect the worst."

I gasp, upset, crushed. Sonny can't die, she just _can't_. She saved my life. I told her to go on without me and she risked herself to save me. And…I love her. She can't die, not today, not ever. I can't let this happen. I sigh.

"I need to see her _now_."

"Mr Cooper, you have to stay here…"

"_Now_." I insist, and he sighs, turning to one of the nurses and asking for a wheelchair for me to use.

I roll down the corridors, the nurse directing me. My leg will be fine, just a little operation and a lot of rest. That's not what I care about now though. All I care about is getting to Room 25A-Sonny's room.

The doctor lets me in with a sigh, after I tell him that I need to see her, and I roll in to see a scene from a tragic romance movie, or a horror. Sonny looks lifeless-the only thing that still tells you she's alive is the machine beeping every few seconds. She looks so peaceful, so sleepy, and I want to shake her, wake her, but I don't have it in me. I see the burns on her arm and cringe. I look away to see her face-Sonny's beautiful face. What happened? I don't know how, but her face seems scarred and bruised, and I go to touch it, but I can't. I don't want to disturb her. I suddenly realise it was a bad idea to come when a tear rolls down my cheek, and I wipe it away before heading back to my room, heartbroken.

I don't know how, but I end up sleeping, How can I sleep knowing the girl I love is just down the hall, half way between life and death? I dream of those moments again and again, of where we met, the day we fell in love, the day we broke up, yesterday.

"Chad?"

I wake up to a call of my name and see the Randoms, Josh and Abby stood in the doorway, all with mixed expressions. Josh looks relieved, Abby looks confused, but each of the Randoms look at me with either worry or surprise. I feel for my cheek and realise I was crying in my sleep.

Tawni looks at me, sad, worried, walks up to me and sighs.

"Sonny?" She asks, "Where is she?"

I follow the Randoms in my wheelchair, who are running towards Sonny's room in the same worried way I was about 4 hours ago. They enter, heartbroken, and I sigh at the scene once again. Sonny's Mom is with her now, and she's crying. She headed straight from Wisconsin as soon as she heard. I feel so bad about everything, if I hadn't outburst at her, none of this would've happened. Why do stupid mistakes like that always amount to something big?

I sit in my bed, looking up at the ceiling, doing anything to get rid of the pain both on my leg and in my heart. A knock on the door wakes me from a painful daydream and I see Josh stood in the door, holding Abby, who's fast asleep, head resting on his shoulder.

"Hey, buddy," I smile, and he sighs.

"Don't," He says, "I feel really bad about this."

"You shouldn't be feeling bad," I assure him, "If I hadn't outburst at Sonny, you wouldn't have done that."

"How do you know _that_?" He laughs, before sighing, sitting on the edge of my bed, head in hands. "I'm an idiot."

"You're not." I say, "I don't blame you for all this. It's been so hard, I see that. Don't worry though, we'll be fine. I'm gonna live, remember?"

"Yeah," He sighs, "But…what about Sonny?"

I know what he means. I can't live without Sonny, it's hard to bare the fact that she could be dying in that room. But I try to be the brave one and hold my head high, smiling.

"Sonny will be fine!" I say, "You have no idea how great she is at getting herself out of problems."

I'm not too sure she's so great that she can save herself from dying, but I don't say that. Besides, to _me_ she is great enough to do that.

Josh smiles, happy again, and nods. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"And we'll be fine?" I ask.

He smiles, looking down, then back up, grinning, "Yeah. We're good."

We do our little handshake that we haven't done since I got the part in Mackenzie Falls, since both of our lives changed. I smile, I know Josh and I are finally good. But…what about Sonny?

**OK, so here's that thing. All people who hate me, switch off now.**

**See, I have my GCSE options soon and I'm thinking of picking Media Studies (you know what that is, right? Like the media, music, newspapers, magazines etc, just writing) and I was hoping to take that direction. Do you guys think my writing is good enough to head in that career direction? Please tell me! And don't just be polite, be as mean as you want! (not really, I'll cry) OK, thanks for listening to my rant. Don't forget to mention this chapter in your review! :D You will review, right? Good!**


	13. I Want You, But Can't Have You

**Hey guys. Now I hate to toot my own horn, but this is quite a sad chapter. Oh, and thanks so much to all of you who reviewed last time. I'm really happy that you guys like my writing that much, so I appreciate all that :) Anyway, chapter time!**

**Chapter 13-I Want You, But Can't Have You**

Chad's POV

I wake up after the operation, and the doctor tells me I can probably walk again, as long as I use crutches. That's good enough for me, as long as I can go see Sonny. It's been a couple of days and she's still asleep. I'm getting kinda worried. Scratch that, I'm terrified. Sonny could be dying in that room, and it's all my fault. If I hadn't got mad at her, Josh wouldn't have got mad and set off that fire, and if I hadn't tripped and fallen, she wouldn't have wasted her time-and her life-saving me. I get a sick, horrified feeling in my stomach, and feel like I need to see her again.

I wander up to her room with my crutches. I just want to make sure she's OK, but when I arrive, my wishes seem the total opposite to the reality. Connie, her Mom, is sat outside her room, sniffling into a tissue. The rest of her cast are sat there too, Tawni's eyes look red and puffy, Zora's fast asleep, but seems to be kind of upset in her sleep, and the boy's faces are creased and lined with worry.

"Is she OK?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"She's not great," Connie says, choking out the words. Nico pats her on the back, and Tawni continues speaking for her.

"They're operating on her right now," She says, "They don't know how it will turn out or anything, so we're…" She sighs, "…worried that she might…well, you know."

"I know." I sigh, sitting on a spare seat, "I can't let this happen."

"Chad, you can't just stop people from dying." Tawni says, "It's not possible."

"I know." I groan. "Why does this have to happen to someone as amazing as Sonny?" I ask out loud, "It's all my fault."

"It's not." Connie says, comforting me, "Things like this just happen."

"I know." I say, "But if Sonny…you know…" I sigh, "I don't want this to happen. I'm sorry, Ms Munroe."

"Don't worry," She says, "It will be fine. Sonny will be fine."

I know she believes it as little as I do, but neither of us mention it. We don't want Sonny to die-it can't happen. Sonny's too good a person to die at such an early age, and well…she's…she's Sonny. She perfect, and perfect things shouldn't disappear. I sigh, holding my head in my hands, suddenly feeling ill.

A man comes out and sighs, before telling us we can go in, but only two at a time. Connie insists that we all go before her-she's so caring. Nico and Grady go first. Then, Tawni wakes up Zora and they go in. They come out and sigh, looking down at me and Connie in our seats.

"You guys go."

I look to Connie, who sighs, getting up, and I follow her in, shaking.

I see Sonny's perfect, yet sleeping, face and I almost burst into tears. Connie's eyes look red and puffy, and she hugs her daughter softly, before speaking to her. I smile, trying to hold myself together. When I hear the story of Sonny's youth, I do feel a tear fall down my cheek. I hear about how bubbly and sweet she seemed as a kid, and wish I'd known her then. I don't care though. I love her now, even with her condition now. Connie steps away and lets me talk to Sonny, and I try for a smile, stepping close to Sonny and sitting down on a seat next to where she's sat.

"Hey, Sonny," I say, "It's Chad. Um, so, I guess I'm the least likely person you want to see right now, right? Well, um, I'm gonna be OK, so you know. I guess that's not the thing you really want to hear right now." I chuckle, "I wish you were OK, Sonny. Why did you safe me? It was a dumb idea, no offence. You should've just let me die there, the world would be better without me, not you."

I stare at her lifeless body, and hold her hand tightly. "If only you'd wake up. I just want to apologise, for everything. The recount, getting those actors to show up at your performance, your house, my house, when I yelled at you, well, everything. I've messed up a lot, haven't I?"

Connie smiles at this point, but I carry on. "I just want to tell you, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, and I love you, OK? I really do, so you can't die. I don't know what I'd do without you, Sonny. I love you, I haven't stopped in months. Even when we weren't dating. I just wish you'd wake up."

I sigh, "Please, Sonny! Just, please! Can you even hear me? Please!"

I break down, crying, for Sonny, because I feel like I'll never hear her sweet voice, her laugh, anything, everything. I just want her to live. She _can't _die. She just can't.

"Sir?"

I feel a hand touch my shoulder and I look behind me to see the doctor.

"Could you please go now?"

I don't want to be trouble, that's the last thing any of us need right now. I leave with Connie, wiping away my tears. I turn back to Sonny for the last second, heart-broken and sad. I sigh, turning away, leaving Sonny. I wish I could stay with her forever, but there always seems to be something keeping us apart. I sit next to Tawni outside and burst out crying, and an amazing thing happens-she comforts me. They all do.

I laugh, "If Sonny could only see us now."

**I hope you guys liked it, and don't worry about Sonny. She's not dead yet, OK? I'm not that cruel...or am I?**

**lol, until next time, my lovelys ;)**


	14. The Late, Great Sonny Munroe

**Hey guys. :) DRAMA-DRAMA-DRAMA! Tissues at the ready, guys. I almsot cried writing it, so good luck ;) Tell me if you cry :)**

**Chapter 14-The Late, Great, Sonny Munroe**

Chad's POV

5 days later, and I'm at the Mackenzie Falls set. A few days ago, I decided it was time I left Sonny. I didn't want to, but it was best for her. At least she could sleep in peace without hearing my sobs now.

I'm still in the crutches, but the producers made some weird story so that Mackenzie has crutches too. Mackenzie and Chloe were meant to be taking a horse ride on the horse that brought them together when Mackenzie fell off and broke his leg. I chuckle at the thought that if Sonny was here right now, she'd be asking me, "What's your show even about?" again, and I'd tell her it was too complicated for her to understand, or, anyone to understand, really. Sometimes, I don't even get it…

I'm thinking more about Sonny when the So Random cast walk in, and I smile. I know, me smiling for the Randoms is kinda weird, but since everything went wrong, we decided there was no point to keep up this stupid feud; it's not what Sonny would want. She never liked it, and of course, it takes this for us to finally listen to her.

"Hey, guys," I say, and suddenly notice that the girls have been crying, "What's going on."

"It's Sonny," Tawni tells me, "They're losing her."

My heart breaks into a million pieces when I hear this. "What?"

"They're trying to keep her alive, but they're finding it hard." Zora chocks out, "We were going to go see her…just in case. It could be the last chance we have."

I didn't want this day to come, sure, recently I've been expecting it, I just hoped that it would never come around. I sigh, knowing I have to come with them. Just to see Sonny, even if it is for the very last time…

We walk into the waiting room-we've been here a lot the last few days. We know all of the people walking around, too well. I don't like that. It's all because Sonny's in treatment, dying as we speak.

We're allowed to head up to Sonny's room, and we arrive there to see Sonny's Mom in there, holding her daughter's hand tightly. She turns to see us and we see her face is streaked with tears.

"Is she OK?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"She's alive, if that's what you mean." She says, "Do any of you want to talk to her?"

I look around to the Randoms, who all look like they want a moment with their cast-mate and friend.

"Chad should go first." A voice says and I unexpectedly turn to see Tawni.

"No." I say, "You guys are her friends, she doesn't like me anymore."

"Are you kidding?" Nico laughs, "Sonny's been hiding her feelings for ages."

"You think so?" I say.

"We know so." Zora says, "Go ahead."

I'd love anything more than to do just that, but I want these guys to all go first. They are really close to her, and I've gotten pretty close to them too to be honest. I want to prove to myself that I am the selfless, kind person Sonny always wanted me to be.

"No," I say, "You guys go first."

I'm sat outside Sonny's room. Connie's sat opposite me, next to her is Tawni and the boys are next to me. Zora's inside, she's the last to talk to Sonny. Well, apart from me. You wouldn't think Zora would have so much to say, but she's deep for a crazy 13 year old. She comes out 30 minutes after she went in and sighs, before turning to me.

"Chad." She says, "You're up."

I walk into the room to see the poisoning sight that I'm now used to-Sonny's perfect face, still bruised, still bashed, still lifeless. I kneel down by her, groaning in pain at the same time, but I don't care, so long as I can be closer to Sonny.

"Hey, Sonny," I say, shy, "Um, I'm here because the Randoms told me you might, well, I don't want to say it. Do you know what I mean?" I sigh, "Of course you don't. You're asleep. You're dying Sonny, and I don't want you to." I hold her hand tightly like her Mom did earlier, and sigh.

"Please, don't die Sonny. I don't want you to die. Just…show me some kind of sign. Please? Anything? Squeeze my hand, groan, say something…check it out, anything!"

Nothing happens, and I drop my head, giving up.

I lift it when I hear someone come in, and I turn to see the doctor stood there.

"Mr Cooper," He says, "We were just checking up on her…are you OK?"

He stares at me, surprised, and I feel for my cheek-a tear. I chuckle.

"Go ahead." I say, "I'll stay back here."

I stand in the corner of the room, and watch them check on Sonny. I smile. They're doing so well, I hope they can help Sonny. I guess, whether Sonny dies or not, they've done their best. But I can't-I _won't_-let that happen. I promised I'd never let anything happen to Sonny.

But suddenly, there's one noise that throws my heart to the floor and stomps on it. The monitor speeds up, and I know what that means.

"We're losing her!" The doctor says, fiddling with things to try and get her heart-rate back to normal. Nothing works.

"What are you doing?" I yell, "Help her!"

"We're trying, Mr Cooper," The doctor says, as it speeds up even more. I can't hear anything but that monitor. I can't see anything but Sonny as my eyes mist up. I push the doctor out the way, and ignore his screams.

Mr Cooper, please leave!"

"No!" I yell, "I promised Sonny I'd be with her till the end, and if it's now, I want to be there!"

"Mr Cooper, this is important!"

I ignore him, turning back to Sonny, and before the nurses drag me our, I'm pressing my lips against Sonny's. I want to do it, just before she leaves me. Her lips taste a little different, but I don't care. They're Sonny's.

The nurses pull me away as I start to cry, and I start to yell.

"Sonny! Please!"

Nothing.

I'm dragged out the door, sobbing in pain. Sonny's leaving us, going on, and I can't bare it. I sit on the chair outside crying. Tawni sees and hugs me softly. The rest of her cast pull me into a group hug, but all I can think of is Sonny. We all let out tears of the late, great Sonny Munroe.

No-one's POV

Chad was pulled out of the room, sobbing. He loved that girl, and she was dying in front of his eyes. He wanted her to live, he wanted her to be OK. But she was fading, and there was nothing he could do.

He hugged her friends, knowing it was the end, wishing him and she had been able to make up, go out again, not had this whole fight. He knew it was all his fault, even though everyone else denied it.

Little did he know, through the screaming, the yelling, the crying, as soon as Sonny felt Chad's lips, she quivered. Her fingers moved, she groaned. The heart monitor slowed down. The doctor turned to see it all, and smiled, as she shuffled, waking.

"Mr Cooper!" He yelled as Chad pulled away from the group hug. "You might want to see this."

**:O**

**Please review for more! :D**


	15. Fairy Tales

**OK, guys. I know what you're thinking. Will she live? Will she die. Well, this next sentence tells you :)**

**Chapter 15-Fairy Tales**

Sonny's POV

"Chad…Chad…"

We're in the set, and Chad's just kissed me. It was perfect. But…know he's running from me.

"Chad, stop!"

Suddenly, I feel sick, weird, and I fall to the floor, but Chad carries on running.

"Chad!" I blink back the tears, but they come more and more. I cry harder and harder. I blink once more.

When I open my eyes, I'm not at the set. I'm in a bed. Was that all just a dream?

A man is staring down at me, smiling.

"What's going on?" I ask, and he grins.

"One second, Miss Munroe."

I watch him leave, thinking about my dream. What was it? Was it just any ordinary dream? It sure felt real. Maybe it was a sign, a sign telling me worse was to come. I know-crazy. What can be worse than waking in a hospital room, not knowing what the heck's going on, where your family and friends are, if they're OK?

I hear the man say, "Mr Cooper! You might want to see this."

Mr Cooper? I can't remember much of what's going on, but when Chad walks in the door, and looks like he's been crying, I realise where I am.

"Sonny?" He says, bottom lip quivering.

"Chad?" I say, my voice coming out croaky. "What's going on? What happened? Why are we…"

I'm interrupted as Chad runs up to me and hugs me tight.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry," He says, "I love you so much, don't you forget that. I thought you were dying; you _were _dying Sonny. I just can't believe you're OK."

"Chad." I smile, "Are you OK?"

He laughs. "Never better, Sonny." A tear rolls down his cheek, and he wipes it away, grinning, "Never better."

"Is everything OK?" I hear a voice say, and I see my Mom and the rest of my cast walk in. When they see me, their faces light up.

"Sonny!" Zora runs up to me, laughing, and I smile, hugging her.

"Hey, Zora." I say, as everyone else runs up to me. I receive hugs from left, right and centre, and almost don't see Chad back away, wiping something from his eye, before leaving the room.

"Hey, Chad!" I yell, it doesn't come out as much really, but he still hears me.

"Sonny?"

He turns back to face me, and I smile.

Chad's POV

I hold the cast tight and don't let go. Sonny's dying in there, now. I give anything to stop what's happening in there, but I know I can't. It's too late. Why did I have to be like that from the start? Why did Hollywood have to change me? Now I'm losing Sonny, we all are.

"Mr Cooper!" A voice says and I turn to see the doctor. I wish I could yell at him now, but it's not worth it, and I don't have the guts, or the energy, to fight anymore. Something is different about him know though, because unlike earlier, he's smiling, and I wonder what's going on. He won't say the words. Me kiss Sonny then she wakes up? No. That's a fairy tale-the Princess being kissed by the Prince and living happily ever after. I've read those stories to Abby many times, but not enough to believe they really exist.

"You might want to see this…" He tells me, leading me into Sonny's room.

I change my mind about the whole fairy tale thing when I see Sonny's shining eyes staring up at me, and I feel my lip quiver as I say her name.

"Sonny?"

"Chad?" She asks me. I blink, trying to make sure this isn't just a figment of my imagination. I open my eyes, she's still there. Sleeping Beauty is real. "What's going on?" She asks, "What happened? Why are we…"

I interrupt the meaningless questions and run straight to Sonny, hugging her tight. I don't care about the details-Sonny is alive, and I've never felt happier.

Sonny, I'm so sorry," I say, "I love you so much, don't you forget that. I thought you were dying; you _were _dying Sonny. I just can't believe you're OK."

"Chad." She smiles, "Are you OK?"

I laugh, wiping endless tears of joy from my eyes. "Never better, Sonny. Never better."

"Is everything OK?" A voice says, and I turn to see Connie, Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora stood in the doorway. I step out the way of Sonny and they burst into great big smiles.

"Sonny!" Zora runs past me

Sonny laughs, oblivious of how much we've all missed her. The rest of the cast and Connie hug her tightly, and I feel slightly left out. I remember how many mistakes I've made. I remember how Sonny's been to me all these months. I remember the things Sonny said to me during that fire, but convince myself it was the smoke talking. I decide to leave them alone, I've done my part. It's time to go, back to normal life. Where I'm the jerk that no-one cares about anymore.

"Hey, Chad!" I hear her yell, and come back, wanting to hear what she says.

"Sonny?" I say, and she smiles. The next words lift me higher than ever before.

"I love you too."

"You do?" I ask, excited and happy. She nods, and I feel exactly like I did when I first asked her out. She sits up and hugs me tightly, and I smile, feeling complete again. Like I said, happily ever after…

**Or is it? There's more drama to come, so stay tuned!**

**Review and I'll update faster! :D**


	16. Good to be Back

**It's here! lol, heya. Wow, this is my most popular story, thanks so much guys! u're the best, and inspire me to write more and more! Thank you so much! Here's to all of you!**

**Chapter 16-Good To Be Back**

Sonny's POV

Four days of treatment later, and I can come out of hospital. I can't work for the next few days, so I'll stay with Chad again because Mom had to go back to Wisconsin, and, well, why not? We are, I guess, a couple again. He didn't exactly ask me out, but still, us saying "I love you" to each other must mean something, right?

We arrive back at Chad's house, where Mary is babysitting again. Chad's leg has cleared up, and I have a cast over my left arm. I'm OK though, even though I'm getting special treatment from Chad. He opens the car door for me, carrying my bags up to the door, and I smile.

"Sonny!" Abby sees me straight away and runs at me, arms wide apart. I pick her up and hugged her softly.

"Hey, baby girl! You missed me?"

"Yeah." She says, and I smile.

"I missed you too."

She giggles, and I put her down. She runs over to Chad and hugs him tightly, and he smiles.

"It's good to be back." I say, as Mary comes over.

"Good to see you again, Miss Munroe." She smiles. "Good to see you back in full health."

"Good to see you too, Mary." I say, putting my bags down.

Chad smiles, "How've they been?"

"Abby's been an angel, as usual."

"And Josh?"

Instead of fearing Josh's name like before, Mary smiles.

"Josh…behaved as well, which is a surprise."

Chad laughs, "Thank Sonny here."

He pats me on the back and goes to put all my stuff back in my room.

As if he heard us, Josh comes down the stairs. He sees me and smiles, before running up to me and hugging me tight.

"Sonny," He says, "I'm _so _sorry. This is all my fault. I wish I hadn't done all that. I promise, I never wanted you to get hurt."

"Hey, hey, hey!" I say, stoking his hair softly, comforting him, "I'm OK, aren't I? Don't worry about it, it was just a big mistake, OK? Don't worry."

He smiles, wiping a tear from his eye. Wow. First Chad, now Josh? This day gets weirder and weirder…

What's the next weirdest thing that could happen, you ask?

"Hello, Coopers!" Tawni strides through the open front door to see me and Josh hugging, Abby sat pulling the head off a Barbie. "Wow. What's happening here?"

Abby runs up to say hi to her new friend, and Tawni picks her up, smiling. "Aw, is she yours?"

"Ew, no!" I moan, "She's Chad's little sister."

"Right…" Tawni smiles, taking the deformed Barbie from Abby and laughing, sitting on the nearest couch with her.

"And what's your name?" She asks, and the little girl smiles.

"Abby."

"Aw!" Tawni smiles, "So cute! You're so unbelievably cute to be Chad's little sister!"

They both burst out laughing.

"Hey!" I say, "That's my boyfriend you're talking about!"

"You guys are dating again?" She asks, and I shuffle my feet.

"Well, not exactly, I mean, we said I love you, but he didn't exactly…ask me out or anything…"

"After all that?" Tawni asks, and I shake my head, leading her to burst out laughing hysterically.

"Is everything OK down there?" Chad's voice says from upstairs.

"Yeah!" I yell up, as Tawni carries on laughing. "Stop that!"

"Sorry," She says, still chuckling a little. "My point is, Sonny, why? You almost died, and Chad hasn't asked you out again?"

"Well, maybe it's been a bit crazy for him." I say, and she sighs.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, you still have a lot to learn."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

She sighs, shaking her head, "You've gotta get tough on Chad. Show him you're a part of this too. You've gotta hold him tight," She holds me by the shoulders, "Look him in the eyes and say, 'Chad, I need to know you care about me. I need to know that I'm part of this relationship too! Prove to me you love me!', and then, wait for his reaction."

"Wow, Tawni," I laugh, "I didn't know you were deep."

"I have many faces, Sonny." Tawni smiles, and I laugh.

"Sure are." I say, and she stares at me, angry.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." I say, smiling, and she shrugs and sits back with Abby, tickling her.

"Wow, you're good with kids, too!" I smile, and she laughs.

"I guess I am!" She says, before playing with the Barbie with Abby. The air feels warm, happy, but the mood changes when Chad comes downstairs, a phone in his hand, white-faced.

"Chad?" I say, "Are you alright?"

The phone drops from his hand, and he opens his mouth, nothing coming out.

"Chad?" I ask.

He gulps, before speaking.

"That was just Dad." He says, "He's coming home."

**:O:O:O!**

**I just came up with this on the spot, I had another idea that will come in later,lol ;)**

**see yas! oh, and review**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say it, I don't like saying it, but (groan) i don't own SWAC :(**


	17. Bad News

**OK, so here's another chapter :)**

**Chapter 17-Bad News**

Sonny's POV

I smile at the news, but Chad and Josh don't seem too happy.

"That's good, isn't it?" I ask, and Josh scowls.

"No." He insists, "We don't need him."

He runs up the stairs, past a very confused Chad.

"Chad?" I say, and he sighs, sitting on the stairs. I don't know what to do. I look over to Tawni, who's hinting me to do what she said earlier. I won't though. Now's not the time.

Instead, I sit next to him, stroking his back softly like I always do when he's worried or upset.

"Chad? You're Dad's coming back! Shouldn't that be good?"

"No." Chad says, "He left me alone to take care of two kids, Sonny. How can I forgive him for that?"

"You told Josh that you shouldn't hold a grudge on him…"

"But Josh was right, Sonny!" He groans, "Don't you see? My Dad left his 17 year old son alone to take care of 2 kids, no help, no money left, nothing. It's hardly good parenting."

"I know," I say, "But, at least try to forgive him."

"I _can't _though." He sighs, "I don't know…I don't even want to see him."

"You don't mean that!" I insist, but he sighs.

"I do." He says, "I really do."

I don't really know what to say. Chad gets up and heads back to his room, and me and Tawni decide to just stay out of it and play with Abby, who has no idea what's going on.

An hour later, Chad and Josh haven't come down, and I get a phone call while I'm playing with little dolls with Abby and Tawni. Tawni seems to be enjoying it, well, the dressing up bit. She's made Abby's dolls beautiful little outfits, Tawni-styled and fabulous.

"I'll be right back, guys." I say, getting up and heading to the kitchen and closing the door. I smile when I see the caller ID.

"Hey, Mom!" I smile, and she sighs.

"Sonny," She says, "I have good news and bad news."

Uh-oh. "What's the good news?"

"I have enough money to buy a house, a ranch actually."

"A ranch?" I say, happy. I love ranches! I've always wanted to live on one. Then I realise, there's bad news.

"But…?" I ask.

Chad's POV

I sit in my room, unsure of what to do or say. Dad's coming back, and I really, _really _don't want to see him. I'd rather never see him again. He reminds me too much of what happened, and I'd rather forget all that.

I hear a knock on the door, and I sigh.

"Come in!"

A confused looking Sonny enters the room, and I smile a little.

"Hey, Sonny," I say, "You OK?"

"My Mom called." She smiles.

"And what did she say?" I ask.

"Well, she has enough money for us to get a house. A ranch actually…"

"A ranch?" I ask, and smile. I remember Sonny always saying she wanted a ranch. I imagined that we'd move to one together when we were married, and I grin when I hear she's really getting one. "Oh, Sonny, that's brilliant!" I hug her tightly and she smiles, looking uneven.

"Everything OK?" I ask, and she smiles.

"Yeah, sure."

"Good." I say. She nods and leaves the room, and I sigh, sitting back on my bed.

Sonny's POV

I leave the room, a little worried. Chad didn't hear the bad news, what would he say if he knew the ranch was in Wisconsin?


	18. Moving On

**Who wants drama? I do! Well, here it is for you, imaginary voice in my head, and for you readers too ;)**

**Chapter 18-Moving On**

Sonny's POV

I come down the stairs, shaken, to see Tawni looking at me sadly.

"How'd he take it?" She asks, and I gulp.

"I didn't exactly tell him." I say, and she scoffs.

"Sonny, you can't just keep it from him!" She says, "He's a total Drama King, and if you keep it from him he'll just be more upset."

Tawni seems to forget that she's a Drama _Queen_, but I don't say that. I just sigh and sit on the couch, while Abby totters around in a little Fairy outfit Tawni found, casting spells on her toys.

"I'll find some way to tell him," I say, "Just…not now. When he's used to the news about his Dad."

"I doubt that idea." Tawni says, and I sigh.

"Tawni, he nearly died," I say, "His estranged Dad that he doesn't even want to see is coming home after a whole 7 months of being on a business trip. I don't think telling him I might be moving across the country is exactly gonna lighten his mood."

"So, when's his Dad coming?" Tawni asks, and I shrug.

"No idea." I say, "But I hope he's gonna get a warm welcome."

Josh comes down the stairs and that moment, still looking a little angry.

"Hey, Josh," I smile, "You OK?"

He nods, but it's pretty fake, and I feel bad as he wanders over to the other couch and lies on it, sighing and looking up at the ceiling, mumbling stuff that I can't quite make out.

Chad suddenly comes downstairs, looking down at his ringing phone.

"It's Dad," He says, "What do I do?"

"Answer it!" I tell him, and he answers, confused-looking.

"Ooh! Put it on speaker!" Tawni says, and he does so. I stare at Tawni, who shrugs. "What? I like drama!"

"Shhh." I whisper, before focusing my attention on Chad.

"Dad?" He asks, and a man answers happily.

"Hey, Chad," He says, "I wanted to see if you were still OK with me coming?"

"No!" Josh yells, but Chad convinces his Dad it was nothing, and I tell Josh to be quiet.

"Yeah, its fine, Dad." Chad says, and Josh groans, going up to the stairs and yelling something rude into the phone, slamming his bedroom door.

"Is everything OK there?" Chad's Dad asks, and he smiles awkwardly.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He covers, "I just…stubbed my toe. Yeah, that's it."

Suddenly, another voice is heard over the speaker, a female voice.

"Is everything OK?" The woman asks, and I see Chad's face fall.

"Dad?" He stutters, "Who's that?"

"It's no-one…" The Dad answers, but we all know it's a lie when the same female voice, this time sounding a little drunk, yells something into the phone on the other side.

"I'll ask you again," Chad says, "Who. Is. That?"

"It's a friend." He tells him weakly, but the moment the woman yells "girlfriend" into the phone, I see Chad suddenly get all tense.

"Girl. Friend?" He asks, "You've…_replaced_ my Mom?"

"Chad, you don't understand…"

"Oh, I understand _perfectly_." Chad scowls, "You just decided to leave me alone with Josh and Abby, met a girl, and decided she was better than _my Mom_."

"I fell in love." The Dad says, but Chad won't take that.

"I'm sure you did." He says, "You moved on pretty quick, didn't you? When did you meet this girl? A week after? A month, maybe?"

His Dad seems speechless, and he hangs up the phone, torn.

I don't know what to say, and "I'm sorry" doesn't seem to cover it.

"Chad, I…"

I see the tears brim over in his eyes, and he runs upstairs, totally torn apart.

I don't know what to say as Abby starts to cry and the air becomes thin, and I look to Tawni, who seems just as confused and worried. I'm so upset for Chad, I almost forget that I'm going back to Wisconsin in a few weeks.

**:O I feel SO mean!**

**Lol, please review if you want the mood to lift a little, wait, I can't make that happen...**

**Well, still, review! :D**


	19. Nothing To Celebrate

**Hey guys :) I'm sorry it's been almost a week. After last weeks problems with the storyline I wanted to get it right this time. Hopefully this one won't be so bad, it's still not "yay!" though, but hey. And there's a bit at the beginning that's the same as the old version. Thanks again for all your support and help :)**

**Chapter 19-Nothing To Celebrate**

Sonny's POV

For the next few days, Chad doesn't seem himself. He goes nowhere near the studio, he seems crushed. I understand why. It must be hard to go through this, and I'm kinda going through this pain too. Maybe it will be better when I leave? Chad will have one less thing to think about, and he'll maybe start to feel better.

About 5 days after Chad found out his Dad had a girlfriend, he gets another call. He scowls when he sees his Dad's number, and doesn't pick it up.

"Chad, come on." I say, "Just talk to him."

He won't, though. I know he won't. He leaves it ringing, and the phone takes a message.

Chad's 18th birthday is coming up, the big one. Well, until you become 20, I guess…

Anyway, 18 is usually a big change, right? You're finally considered an adult, you can vote and everything. It's Chad's big day next Thursday, but he doesn't seem to be excited. And every time his Dad calls and leaves a message, it's always asking if he's still OK to come round for his birthday. He never gets an answer.

Meanwhile, I still have no idea when I'm going back to Wisconsin. Don't get the wrong idea-I really don't want to go. Sure it'll be cool to see my old friends again, but I'll miss the show, my friends, the dream, Chad. I can't go anywhere, but it turns out I have no choice. I can't stay with Chad, he's not exactly legally old enough to take care of Abby and Josh on his own, of course, that's no crime, I guess, but still, if Chad shouldn't be doing that, should he really be taking care of me too? I honestly don't know; I don't know that much about the law. I do feel bad though; Chad seems really down-it's like a big cloud is hanging over him, trying to make his life as miserable as possible **(A/N: Ek-hem… ;))**. I don't know how he's staying sane; he's barely coping with it all. And to add the fact that I might be heading across the country in a matter of days, he could end up going crazy.

I sigh walking into the prop house the next day after Chad's drove me to work. He's not working today though, he still seems slightly lost. I'm wondering how I can tell everyone that I'm leaving soon. It seems I don't need to-Tawni seems to have already told them. They're quietly talking on the couch, and when they see me, a silence sweeps the room. They stare at me, and I get tense, unsure of what to say to them. Nothing comes out, so instead, I, in an instant, burst into tears, and they hug me tightly.

"I'm being ridiculous, I know." I laugh, wiping my eyes on my sleeve.

"No, you're not." Zora says, "We all know how you feel."

"It won't be the same without you, Sonny." Nico says, and I smile.

"Thanks," I say, "I'll miss you guys so much."

"And we'll miss you." Grady says.

"Hey, guys," Zora says, "Where's Tawni gone?"

We all look around for the blonde that was sat on the couch not 30 seconds ago. Where's she gone?

I don't have time to find out, as Chad runs in, looking like he drove 100 miles an hour just to tell me something. Well, maybe he has.

"You'll never guess." He says, and I don't know whether it's good news or not.

"No, I won't." I say, "Tell me."

He slumps down on the couch, and I don't know what to do. He seems happy, but sad, and confused.

"Chad?" I ask, worry coming out in my voice, and I try to smile, "Is everything OK?"

"Dad's coming." He explains, "For my birthday. He'll be here next week."

Tawni's POV

I've told the others about Sonny leaving in a few days, and nobody can quite believe it. It's so unfair. I hate to say it, but the show's way better with Sonny. Plus, she's possibly the closest thing I have to a best friend. I can't just let her go like this.

Sonny comes into the room and I don't know what to say. While the others hug her, I run over to a corner, to hide from them. I feel something wet roll down my cheek and feel for it. _Ha. _A tear. I laugh, wiping it from my eye. I haven't properly cried in ages, I realise, and I don't know what to do.

I suddenly hear Chad's voice, and I clean myself with a clean tissue and poke my head around the door to see what's going on.

"Dad's coming." Chad says, "For my birthday, he's coming next week."

I try to hide being happy, I'm sure this is good. The I get confused.

"Wait…" I say, "I thought you lived with your Dad and your Mom."

Chad sighs…is that a tear? He wipes it away, and Sonny sits with him.

"Do you want me to tell them?" I ask, and he shakes his head.

"I'll tell them."

"You sure?"

"Someone tell us!" I yell, getting bored, and Chad sighs.

"Fine." He says, "My Mom died 7 months ago."

My heart sinks. I have to admit, even though I hate Chad, and don't care about much things, it's not fair for anyone to lose their parents, or at least one of them. "Oh, Chad. I'm sorry, I didn't know…" I say, and Chad chuckles.

"Then my Dad left me alone with my siblings. My life's been pretty downhill since Sonny and I broke up."

"But, we're back together now…right?" Sonny asks, and I see something in Chad's eyes, not a no, but not a yes. I can tell, something's wrong with Chad…not that I care.

"I've gotta go." He sighs, getting up, "Josh and Abby are home alone, I should go check on them. Bye guys."

Sonny watches him go, and I see something sad in her as well. Poor Sonny, I kinda feel for her. She sighs, looking to us, before running out of the room to catch up with Chad.

**So, is this better? He's not dead now, k? Tell me what u think, but I'm not changing the plot this time. It's too much work...**

**Anyway, :) , thanks! :D please review :)**


	20. I Want To Say

**Heya guys :) So, just here to say, you guys still enjoying it? Coz I got no new reviews after the last change to part 19. Is this story now...unwanted? Well, I will finish it for you guys who are still readin it, but show me with a review this time that Rooming with CDC is still loved :) That is all...**

**Chapter 20-I Want To Say**

Sonny's POV

I catch up with Chad on the stage of So Random, I grab his hand and turn him to face me. He looks at me, confused.

"Sonny, I have to go." He says, and I sigh.

"They'll be fine, Josh is mature enough," I say, "We need to talk about this."

He sighs, slumping down against the wall, and I sit next to him. "What is it exactly you want to talk about?"

There's a lot to be honest. That I'm leaving, that I'll miss him like hell. But then, I don't want his life to be more miserable-maybe I should wait until after his birthday? After all, I leave the Monday after.

"What's so bad about your Dad moving on?" I ask, and he looks at me, shocked.

"You're kidding?" He says, and I sigh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything bad." I explain, "He should've told you about it."

"Yes." Chad says, looking away, hiding the sadness, "Yes, he should've."

"But, my point is, Chad, if he's moved on, maybe you should too?"

He goes to argue, but his mouth slams shut. "You're right." He sighs, "But I can't. It's too hard."

"I understand." I say, comforting him, "At least try. I'm sure your Mom wouldn't want you to be like this."

I see a tear show up in his soft, blue eyes, and he smiles a shaky smile. "Sometimes I think you're the only one I can really talk to."

I smile, "Thanks."

"I'm so glad you're here with me, Sonny," He says, "I never want you to leave me."

My heart sinks. Of course, you have to think that, don't you Chad? Wait till he finds out I'm leaving him, with no choice.

"I wish you knew what I'm going through," He says, "I wish you knew how I feel to have my life fall apart."

"I…" I want to tell him, but I don't know how to. His eyes are staring me down, and I sigh.

"I do." I say, and he looks surprised again.

"What?"

"I do…" I start, trying to make it up on the spot. "…Know what you're going through." I save, "I'm living with you, I'm going through every single bit of it too."

"And I'm sorry for that." Chad says, getting up, "I wouldn't have invited you if I'd known all this would've happened when you came."

"Are you saying this is my fault?" I ask, "That your Dad's moved on? That your brother's crazy? That your Mom died?"

Chad frowns, tears in his eyes, and I realise I've gone too far.

"I'm sorry, Chad."

"I know you are." He laughs, but it's an empty laugh, "I didn't mean what I said like that either."

"I know you didn't." I smile. "You'd better get home to Josh and Abby."

"Right," He smiles, turning away, "I'll pick you up later."

I smile, watching him walk off, completely unsure of the week ahead.

Tawni comes up behind me, and I sigh.

"Did you tell him?" She asks me, and I shake my head. "You know you have to tell him soon, right?" She says, and in nod.

"I know." I say, "And I will. Soon."

"Sure you will." She says, "Straight before you do leave. I know you, Sonny, and if I know you right, you'll wait till the last minute because you're afraid of hurting him. I know you will. I'm just hoping you're making the right decision here."

I sigh, watching Chad jump in his car. "I do too, Tawn," I say, "I do too."

**So, once again, wanted of not? Because, if not, I won't drop it, but I will slow down :(**

**So, please tell me :) Thanks xxx**


	21. Forgiveness

**So, guys. I'm not gonna slow up that much, I hope. But I have my GCSE choices to make soon so I might slow up then. I'm OK, now though, so although I have so many stories, I'm hoping to finish this one so I can get to my other stories too :) I hope you guys enjoy this one, I'm trying to think of ways to end this story so wish me luck on this one :)**

**Chapter 21-Forgiveness**

Chad's POV

I get back home to see the kids lying on the couch, and I sigh.

"Everything OK, Chad?" Josh asks me, and I nod, trying to smile.

"Do you think you'll be OK when Dad comes?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"Maybe," He says, "Not likely though."

"Same." I say, sitting next to Abby, who's playing with the toy giraffe she got on her 1st birthday, only a few weeks before Dad left. I sigh, trying to ignore it, and I sit her on my lap as she giggles softly. I'm wondering if Dad will really be welcome here again. We're doing fine without him-we don't need him.

But, I'm gonna try and do what Sonny said and forgive him-I'm gonna be classified as an adult soon-I've got to just grow up. I'll try, but it's gonna be hard. I take a deep breath before getting up, smiling.

"I'm gonna go get lunch," I say to Josh, "Want a sandwich?"

"Sure." Josh says, and I leave to think for a little.

Sonny's always told me to try and see the good in people, to be forgiving. So she's my inspiration here. I'm going to try and turn the other cheek, as long as he shows me I can really forgive him.

I suddenly hear a knock on the door. Huh, maybe Sonny got a lift home and she forgot her key. I answer the door, but it's not Sonny.

Sonny's POV

Tawni drops me off home. I couldn't get hold of Chad, every time I called him the phone said he was busy, so I asked Tawni for a ride home.

"Remember," She says as I get out, "Tell him. You don't want him to be mad at you."

"Thanks, Tawni." I smile, shutting the car door as she drives off.

I walk up to the door, but realise I've forgotten the spare key Chad gave me, so I knock on the door.

"Chad?" I say as he opens the door, wearing a fake smile. "You OK?"

"Peachy." He says, and I sigh.

_Girl up Sonny_, I think, _you can do this_. "I need to tell you something…"

"Same." He says, "We have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"Dad's here." He sighs.

"I thought you were gonna turn the other cheek?" I say, a little disappointed.

"I _was_." He says, "Until I saw he'd brought _her _with him."

Uh-oh. I walk into the room to see Josh and Abby, Josh trying as hard as Chad was to put on a fake smile. Then I see him-Chad's Dad, sat next to a fair-haired woman, smiley, kind. I sigh as she gets up, along with Chad's Dad. I've met him before, but now it's like I'm meeting someone new.

"Good to see you again, Sonny," He says to me. "This is Melanie, Melanie, this is Sonny, my son's ex."

I don't even know if I still am Chad's ex or not, but I smile, shaking her hand.

"It's good to see you again, Chris," I say, shaking his hand, before sitting next to Chad, who looks slightly freaked out by the sight of his Dad and another woman.

"So…" I say, trying to distract the sadness in the air, "Who wants dinner?"

I get up, leaving the room. Wow. This is awkward. I'm just hoping Chad's birthday gets over with fast, so Chris and Melanie can go home. All I know is, unless the air thins up a little, Chad's gonna have one hell of a birthday…

**All I can say is, review! I'll update quicker then :)**


	22. Awkward Dinners

**Heya guys. x. I'm trying to keep the mood as happy as I can-hard in a drama stroy, but I'm trying. x**

**Chapter 22-Awkward Dinners**

Sonny's POV

That night is pretty awkward. Chad was too busy staring down his Dad and his girlfriend to make dinner, so I have to make it, while Josh takes care of Abby. Problem-he has no idea how to change diapers or anything. So really, I'm doing everything as I watch Chad continue to watch his Dad. Wow, I'm glad I wasn't born as Chad's kid. He seems so over-protective, and he isn't even a parent yet. Good luck to his kids, and whoever has them…not like I want to have them or anything…at least, not now…

Now we're sat eating dinner. Since I was so busy, I decided to just make omelettes. Simple and delicious. But no-one can really tell, because we're all watching Chad gaze at Melanie and Chris. I pick at my food, trying to not stare, as Chad doesn't touch his.

Melanie breaks the silence. "This is delicious, Sonny," She says, "What's in it?"

"Oh," I say, "It's a secret mix of Wisconsin cheeses. Top secret Gran Munroe recipe."

"Well, tell your Gran it's amazing." She smiles, tucking in more.

I smile, wondering what Chad's problem is with Melanie. She's kind, funny, pretty, everything a step-mother should be. I guess he doesn't want her as a step-mother though. He wants her gone, but it's not gonna happen. I see Melanie, oblivious to Chad's bad mood, feeding Chris a piece of her omelette.

"This is brilliant, Sonny." Chris says, "Well done. You seem to be doing well around here alone with Chad."

Chad laughs, "Oh, yeah, that's rich!"

"Chad!" I yell, trying to stop him, but he stands, carrying on.

"You're saying that like Sonny's been taking care of me?" He asks, angry, and his Dad shrugs.

"No, I just thought she and you make a good team."

"You know, Sonny hasn't been here the whole time. I spent 6 months on my own, and we were fine!"

"Chad, please stop." I say, getting up, but he stops me.

"In fact, we were better without you!"

"Chad! Stop!" I yell, and he groans.

"I'm gonna go upstairs." He says, heading for the door, and I sympathetically look at Chris and Melanie.

"I'll go talk to him." Chris says, but Melanie stops him.

"No, I'll go." She says.

"No." I say, "No offence, but you're not the one he'd really like to talk to now. Maybe I should go."

"That's sweet of you, Sonny, but I think I should go. Just to clear the air with him, show him I'm not that bad."

I sit back down, letting her go, and she heads for the stairs.

Chad's POV

I slam the door in my room and lie on my bed, looking up at the pattern on the ceiling. Stupid Dad, stupid Melanie, stupid life that had to go wrong all in the space of 7 or 8 months. First, the love of my life breaks up with me thanks to one stupid mistake, then I lose the second most important woman in my life, if not the first, then my Dad leaves, and now he's come back, wanted me to forget everything, even though he's got a new girl.

I suppose I'd have been the same before I'd dated Sonny-just move on, not caring, not bothering to remember the one I'd lost. But now I've changed, and I hate anyone who does something like that, _including _my own father.

Why did he even do that? He just forgot my Mom-_my _Mom, the one who passed away only 7 months ago, and moved on to another woman that he just happened to meet somewhere. I hate her. I hate him. I can't believe he did that…

I hear a knock on the door and a female voice comes from behind it.

"Chad? Can I come in?"

"Go away." I say. I'm not letting _her _anywhere near me.

"Please Chad," She says, "I really want us to get along."

I sigh, "I don't want to talk right now."

"Please?" She asks, "Your Dad tells me you're such a sweet boy."

Kiss-up.

"Please Chad." She repeats, "Did I mention I'm a huge fan of Mackenzie Falls?"

I groan, opening the door to see the kiss-up stood there, smiling.

"You're Dad told me you loved people who like your show. I mean it though. Big fan."

I don't crack a smile. "Why are you doing this?" I ask, sitting back on my bed, and she walks in.

"I don't understand what you mean, Chad," She says, "I'm just here with your Dad, not trying to cause any problems."

"Sure." I say, "You just waltz in, wanting to be part of our family. But you're not, OK?"

She sighs, smiling tiredly, sitting with me. "I know, sweetie."

"Don't call me that." I say, getting up and walking to the other side of the room, "My Mom used to call me that, and you're not my Mom."

"I know." She repeats. "But, can't we at least try to get on? For your Dad's sake?"

I sigh. I understand what she means-I shouldn't have said that stuff about my Dad. I do care about my Dad, I'm just mad at him, I guess. He just moved on so fast, but if he can like Melanie, then maybe, just maybe, so can I. I smile at her weakly, and she grins.

"Let's go back downstairs." She says, "Have you tried Sonny's omelette? It's gorgeous!"

"Yeah," I smile, "Gorgeous food from a gorgeous girl."

I then realise, all this time since the fire, me and Sonny, after saying we loved each other, haven't even been out, not once since then. I decide, right there, that I'll take her out on my birthday, just us, together, like old times.

**YAY! :D Or is it?**

**REVIEW ;)**


	23. Birthday Boy

**SMILIES! Happy Birthday to Chad, happy birthday to Chad...yeah, you get the idea...IT'S CHAD'S BIRTHDAY CHAPTER! Or...at least half of it :)**

**Chapter 23-Birthday Boy**

Sonny's POV

I wake up on Chad's birthday, smiling. I grab his present and balloon in the corner of my room that I've hidden all week. Sure, Chad's 18, but who cares? He'll like a balloon, I know I want a balloon on my 18th birthday.

I wake up Josh and Abby, and Josh takes the presents from me while I pick up Abby, who's laughing happily.

We knock on the door, grinning, and we hear Chad groan behind it. I see the clock in the corner and laugh. It may be 9:30, but Chad doesn't usually get up until half ten, eleven at the latest. It's a wonder he gets to work on time.

"Come in!" We hear him yell, and I open the door, letting Abby free, and she runs up to Chad who's still in bed, half asleep but smiling.

"Chaddy!" The little girl says, running over, and Chad picks her up and sits her on the bed.

"Heya, baby girl!" He laughs, before turning to me and Josh. "Hey you two!"

"Happy birthday Chad!" We say together, handing him his presents, and he smiles.

"Feels like Chaddy's Day." He says, and I laugh.

"That's because it is Chaddy's day." I say, "Your eighteenth-the big one! That means we'll take care of you, all day!"

"Please, I'm not ill, Sonny!" He laughs, as I hand him his breakfast.

"I know." I say, "But you deserve a relaxing day. I've called the studio and said neither of us will be in today. I've got everything planned. Just us with your family, maybe a few of your co-stars will come over…"

"That sounds great, Sonny," He says, "But…I had a little something planned too. Just for the two of us."

I smile. He has something planned…for us? He really does care. He wants me to be happy, he wants us together again, and to be honest, so do I. I'm tired of this crazy life Chad has, I want to get away from it, just be with Chad, not the Chad that has to take care of 2 kids, not the Chad that was left on his own, not even the Chad I first met 2 years ago, I want to be with the Chad I fell in love with, the Chad I thought I knew until he called the recount, just…my Chad. That's all I want, but will I even get it now that I'm leaving on Monday?

I tried to push the fact I was leaving to the back of my mind, but I can't. It's Thursday, and I'm leaving Monday, even though I really don't want to. I really love it here, it's crazy, chaotic, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Abby's cuteness, Josh's pranks and funny behaviour, Chris and Melanie being so kind, and of course Chad, I love it all so much. I feel like I'm part of the family and I really, really don't want to leave. But of course, I have no choice.

We walk downstairs, me, Josh, Chad and Abby in his arms, and Chad smiles when he sees the pile of presents on the living room floor.

"What is this?" He asks, "Christmas?"

I laugh, "Only the best for _the _Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Happy Birthday, Chaddy." Abby says, and Chad smiles at her.

"Thank you, baby girl." He kisses her lightly on the cheek, before heading to the couch. He jumps onto it, getting lost in a bundle of cushions, laughing with his brother and sister who had done the same. I turn the radio to Chad's favourite channel, and a Rihanna song comes out of it, loud and proud. Just like my Chad.

We've rooted through half of the presents, so far mainly from the studio and people there. Even my cast have given Chad a little something.

"A…So Random DVD?" Chad says, unwrapping it, and I laugh.

"A whole So Random goodie bag, courtesy of the cast themselves." I say.

"Wow." He says, "And you thought I was big-headed giving you the whole Mackenzie Falls boxset."

"Hey, that's not fair!" I say, before realising he has a point.

"Let's see…" Chad says, digging into the next present.

Suddenly, a knock is heard from behind the door. I go to answer it and there she is, Miss Tawni Hart, looking perfect, as usual.

"Hello Coopers!" She smiles, "I've got a present!"

"Oh, Tawni, you shouldn't have…" Chad starts, looking slightly worried. He's probably expecting a snake to be in that little sparkly bag of hers.

"Not for you, Birthday Boy," She says, "For my mini Tawni!"

Abby giggles as Tawni heads over to her and takes out a Tawni-fied outfit, bedazzled and fabulous. She puts the little jacket on Abby, smiling.

"Perfect fit!"

We all laugh as Abby does a little twirl, giggling.

"She really is a mini you Tawni!" I say, and Chad shudders.

"I hope she's not like you when she's older."

Tawni scowls, before smiling a little, "Happy Birthday, Pooper."

"Thanks, Blondie."

After unwrapping all the presents, Chad clears up the paper, smiling.

"OK, Sonny, what's next on your little plan?"

"Um…don't know really." I say, "I mean, your cast called-they're all busy at work. That means the party for your cast is cancelled…"

"That good." Chad smiles, holding my hands, "That means it's my turn to pick what we do. How about this-you, me, lunch together? Just like old times."

I smile, "I'd like that."

We head to the door, Chad turns back and says to Tawni, "Can you take care of the kids?"

We leave her with no reply, smiling. Chad opens the car door for me and I grin. We drive off.

"I love you." Chad tells me.

"I know." I say, "I love you too."

Chad grins, "I know."

**So... :) FUN BIRTHDAY, HUH? ;) REVIEW :D**


	24. Never Even Knew

**Heya guys! U all OK? GOOD! :D Chapter time! :D**

**Chapter 24-Never Even Knew**

Tawni's POV

"You, me, lunch together? Just like old times."

Sonny smiles, and I feel like I'm gonna barf. "I'd like that."

They head for the door, leaving me holding Abby, before Chad turns back, flashes me a Chad Dylan Cooper smile and says, "Can you takes care of the kids?"

I go to say, _ew, no, I'm not helping you, _but they leave before I can answer, and I groan. Guess I'm gonna have to baby-sit.

"So, Abby, how'd you like to come with me to the studio?"

"Um, hello?" Josh says, "What about me?"

"Oh, you can come too." I say, but he sighs.

"We need lunch, though. Chad usually makes it, but now he's gone, and Dad and Melanie went out to get Chad something." He makes a pouty face, "Will you make it?"

I groan. I don't do things for others, _especially _Chad Dylan Cooper. Well, I guess I have no choice-Sonny won't be too happy if she gets home with Chad and two scared little kids are sat alone, sad, crying on the floor. Wait…why do I care what Sonny thinks anyway? What has that quirky girl done to me? I sigh, picking up Abby, who's still wearing the top I gave her and smile.

"Let's go make lunch…"

Sonny's POV

Chad and I arrive at a little private spot. We've bought food from a café but we didn't want to eat there. We'd have been interrupted by fans, not to mention the press, asking if we were dating again, if I'd forgiven him, if my co-stars were OK with it. I didn't want that, and neither did Chad-not on his birthday anyway. So, we snuck into the back of a café, asked the waitress there to get us some food, and snuck out. Luckily, she was about 30, and didn't care that Chad or me were famous, not much anyway. Chad tipped her to not tell anyone and she accepted with a smile.

We've now arrived at our secret hideout, a little place we used to come to while we were dating. Chad gets a blanket out of the boot of his car and lays it on the grass. I get the sandwiches and stuff out of the bag, and lay down on the blanket, smiling. Chad lays next to me, beaming brighter than the sun above our heads.

"So…" He says.

I smile a little, "So…"

"It's great to be together again, just you and me, isn't it?" He says, and I nod.

"Yes." I say, "Just you, and me, alone, together again. Speaking of which, Chad, um, I need to tell you something…"

"What is it?" He asks, and I sigh.

"It's not gonna be easy…"

"Tell me." He insists, and I sigh, a deeper sigh, before telling him the truth. I have to do it, maybe today's not the day he'd want to here it, but I can't hide it from him any longer.

"I'm leaving."

"…What?"

I sigh, "I'm leaving, Chad. My Mom's got a house."

"But…but that's good, right?" He asks.

"No." I say, "It's in Wisconsin."

"Wisconsin?" He asks, and I nod. He sits up, sad and confused. "Why do you have to go there?"

"I have no choice." I say, sitting up, "Plus, I've stayed with you long enough."

"It's only been one month." He says, sadder than I've ever seen him.

"I know," I say, "But…you've got Abby. Josh. Your Dad. Melanie. You don't need me complicating your life as well."

"But don't you see, Sonny?" He asks, "You don't complicate my life! If anything, you make my life better!"

"I'm sorry, Chad." I say, getting up, "I have no choice."

I head over to the car, holding back the tears, but Chad follows me. He turns me around and I see tears in his eyes.

"It doesn't have to be this way," He tells me, "You can still stay with me, for however long you need to, just please, don't go back to Wisconsin. _Don't_."

I sigh. Chad doesn't understand why I can't stay anymore. He really doesn't.

"I'm sorry, Chad." I say, "It's too late. I'm leaving Monday. Don't try to get me out of it, because you won't."

He sighs, a sad sigh, and I try to smile, but I can't.

"C'mon." I say, "Let's go back."

I get in the passengers side of the car and he picks up the blanket and puts it in the back, before getting into the drivers seat and driving off. The ride home is awkward, clumsy, silent, sad. The day is ruined, and I start to wish I'd told Chad when I first knew.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asks, like he can read my thoughts, and I sigh.

"I don't know." I say, "I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to have any more drama in your life. I was hoping when I told you, everything else would've cleared up."

He smiles sadly, "But it hasn't."

I sigh, "No. It hasn't. And now I've just made it worse."

"Don't say that." He says, putting his hand on my knee, "We'll sort this out. It'll be OK."

"Chad, please don't get involved…"

"Don't worry, Sonny." He says, "I promise, I'll do something to get you living here again-no matter what I have to do."

I smile. Chad may be bad at times, he may hurt me, make me sad, but he sure knows when I need help, and he's always willing to give me it, whatever it takes. I just hope he doesn't go too far…

We arrive home to see Tawni playing with the kids…doing well? Huh, maybe Tawni has a fatter heart than I expected.

"Oh, hey, you two!" She smiles, "Everything OK?"

Chad sighs, "No. But it will be."

**Yay! Chad's gonna fix it! I hope...**

**Review plz ;)**


	25. What To Do

**YAY! Long chapter! I'm so happy! Yay! :D Anyway, hope you guys like this LONG chapter. Sorry, just so happy it's one of the longest chapters...carry on...**

**Chapter 25-What To Do**

Chad's POV

I sit in my room, upset and confused. I don't know why-today should be the greatest day of my life. It's my 18th birthday-I should be partying, having fun. I'm finally an adult…so why am I finding it so hard to sort out an adult problem?

I can't believe Sonny has to leave…and she didn't even tell me until now. I just don't understand why she can't just stay with me, but I guess it's kept her from her family for so long now. Sonny-like me-is a real family person. I remember when she first came; I'd hear her crying at night. I'd open her door just a crack and see her under the covers, hugging a framed photo of her Mom. About a week into it, she stopped, but now she's started doing it again. She really does miss her Mom, her family, and if she wants to see them again, I'm in no position to stop her.

There's only one problem-I don't want Sonny to go. I've got so used to seeing her smiling face every morning, every evening. She's helped me with so many of my problems, and I don't want her to go. Not back to Wisconsin anyway, I'd barely get to see her until she came back here, and I don't even know if she'll be able to do that. I really just need someone to talk to, and if I can't talk to Sonny, then who?

"I'm sorry, Chad," Mel's voice says over the phone. You know Mel? The waitress at the patio and a new friend of Sonny's. Before all of this happened, Mel and Sonny were becoming great friends, and Sonny always went to Mel for advice. They must've bonded while Sonny was writing her song, when she performed it that night. I still wish I'd been there to see it…anyway, I thought that if Sonny gets great advice from her, maybe she can help me with my problem too. Guess not.

"I really can't come over." She tells me, and I sigh. "This place makes me work way too much."

"That's a shame." I say, "I really need your help."

"Well, what's the problem?" She asks.

"Sonny might be moving back to Wisconsin."

"What?" She yells, "She can't! The Sonny Munroe I know wouldn't do that." She pauses, before groaning, "What did you do to Sonny?"

"Nothing!" I protest, "But…she feels like she has no choice. She thinks she's wasting my time when she's here, but she's really not."

"I understand." She sighs, "But…what are you gonna do? It's not like you can't buy her another house here!"

She laughs, but I smile, realising that could be an option. Well…why not?

She stops laughing. "Chad? You're not thinking what I think you're thinking…are you?"

I sigh, "You're right." I say, "It's too ridiculous. I can't buy Sonny a whole house."

"Don't worry, Chad," I say, "I'll think of something. Just…try and find some way to stop her."

"I will," I say, "Thanks, Mel."

"Anytime."

I hang up, just as confused as before. Try and find a way to stop her…well, how? Even though Sonny really doesn't want to go, she has no choice. Even I can't stop things that have to happen.

I hear a knock on the door. Please be Sonny, I want to talk to her…

"Chad?"

I groan. This is the person I least want to talk to right now. "Go away, Melanie."

She enters the room, shutting the door behind her. "I heard you talking to your friend. Is everything OK?"

"Just peachy." I sigh, turning my back to her. She sighs, sitting on the bed.

"Are you sure? You seemed a little upset. Even now."

I sigh, not wanting to talk to her.

"Chad," She sighs, "I know you don't exactly like me right now, but I want to help you. If you don't even talk to me, don't even tell me what's wrong, I can't do that. Please, Chad, just talk to me. Tell me what's going on."

I sigh. I don't want to tell her. She's one of the only people I hate at the moment, but then, why? She's never done anything wrong, except be the woman who replaced my Mom, but then, it's not her fault, right? You can't help who you fall for, after all.

"It's Sonny." I tell her, still not turning around. "Sonny might be going back to Wisconsin."

"Why's that?" She asks.

"How should I know?" I ask, but she glares angrily, and I sigh. "Sorry. She has no choice, she said. I don't know why though."

"Do you think maybe she's trying to get away?" She asks.

"Are you saying that she now hates me or something and wants to get away from _me_?" I ask, angry, and she sighs.

"Not at all, Chad." She says, "I don't know what's wrong with her, OK? Maybe she just feels like she's taking up space being here."

"Yeah, that's what she told me." I say.

"So…what are you going to do?" She asks, and I sigh.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to figure out." I say, "And it was going well until I was interrupted."

She sighs, "Sorry, Chad. If you don't want me here, I'll just go."

She gets up, heading for the door, and I sigh. I really hate myself right now. I'm being a total jerk-I know. Melanie's only trying to help, and I'm pushing her away.

"Wait." I say, turning to the door, and she turns back.

"Yes, Chad?"

"Sorry about that." I say, and she smiles "I know you were just trying to help, but I think I need to think alone right now."

She nods, "It's OK, Chad. I know you don't exactly like me right now, but you'll get to it. I'm not an evil step-mother, you know?"

I smile, "Yeah, I know."

Melanie smiles, shutting the door behind her. I turn away, trying to think of ways I can get Sonny back. How is this even going to work? I just don't know what Sonny would want me to do.

"Oh, and Chad?" I hear a voice say, and turn to see Melanie, stood in the door. "I know it won't be much help, but if you're wondering what to do about Sonny, just do what you think is right. What would she really appreciate?"

She smiles, shutting the door, and I smile too. What would Sonny really appreciate? What would any girl appreciate?

…I realise what I need to do, sure it will be tough, but I'm sure I can do it. Sonny will be so happy to find out that I'm doing this for her, she may be I little surprised, but it's what I need to do.

I pick up my phone and make a call. "Mel?" I say, "I need your help."

"Anything, Chad." She says.

I smile, knowing my goal. I will get Sonny her dream house, whether it will cost me or not…

**LONG, LONG, LONG ;) I'm just celebrating, hope it was a good LONG chapter. ...I'm done. XD**


	26. Last Day

**OMG guys! It's official-Rooming With CDC is almost over! After this, there will be 2 more chapters. I'm gonna miss this story...it's my longest and my most successful :') oh, well...it's not done yet. Let's get on with it...**

**Chapter 26-Last Day**

Sonny's POV

I sigh on the Sunday night, getting into bed, almost crying. It was just my last night with the Coopers. There were no problems, no fights, and I think Chad, Melanie and his Dad have fixed their issues. Why couldn't it have happened earlier? My last night was the best ever, and I'm so upset. I'm finally going home…to Wisconsin. My Mom's going to leave tomorrow morning, and she'll arrive about lunch. I'll not see Chad, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Josh, Abby, Chris, Melanie, Mel…wow; I have way too many friends here. I don't want to leave. I don't know where my home is, but it's not Wisconsin, not anymore.

I get up the next morning, teeth brushed, face washed, dressed. I walk down to see the family sat around the table, smiling, laughing. I come down, and they face me, silent.

"Morning, Sonny." Chad says, "Sleep well?"

I nod, but I feel a tear on my cheek and I have to hide myself before anyone makes a big deal about it. I hurry over to the breakfast cabinet, getting out some cornflakes and milk from the fridge. I sit in the spare seat, next to Abby, who giggles as Chad feeds her milk from her bottle. I smile, tickling her cheek.

"I'll miss you, sweetie." I say, and she stares at me, looking slightly confused at my sadness.

"Sonny? Why you crying?" She asks. I quickly wipe the fresh tear away before anyone else notices. Too late.

"Oh, Sonny. Come here." Chad sighs, hugging me tight. "We'll still be OK, right?"

I sigh, sniffling, "I'll miss you, Chad."

"I'll miss you to, _m'lady_."

I smile. Finally. I've been wanting to hear that nickname used again for months. It's good to hear it again, considering I won't hear it again for who-knows-how-long. I hug Chad tight, and I'm sure I feel something wet on my shoulder.

"Chaddy?" We hear a voice say, and pull away to see Abby holding her arms out. "Can I hug Sonny?"

Chad smiles, sniffing a little. "Sure, kiddo." He picks her up, and passes her to me.

"I'll miss you, baby girl." I say.

"I'll miss you too, Mommy."

I feel another tear as those words are said. I feel so guilty once again. I bet Chad and Josh hate me right now. How dare anyone replace their Mom, right? I look at Chad and Josh, and I'm surprised to see them both smiling.

"It's good that Abby has a good Mom again." Chad says, and I smile.

"Mom? I don't know…"

"Let's think of you as her…adopted Mom." He says, "She deserves a good Mom again."

"You all do." I say, putting Abby back in her chair, "And I think Melanie would be the perfect one for this family. You'll be complete again."

I expect Chad to complain, resist, but instead, he smiles, nods.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He says. "Too bad you won't be here to watch her." He sighs, and I nod.

"I wish I could." I say, as one more tear rolls down my cheek. I sigh. "Lat day at work." I say, getting up, "Don't wanna be late."

I arrive at the prop house to a room full with people, and silence. Tawni smiles on seeing me, a simple, sad smile. I'm suddenly surrounded in people in a soft hug from all my cast, and I start to cry once again.

"I'll miss you guys so much." I say.

"We'll miss you too, Sonny." Zora says. "It won't be the same without you."

"Yeah, I mean, who's gonna be the second check it out girl?" Tawni asks.

"Who's gonna come up with all the good sketches?" Nico adds.

"Who's gonna make us all happy on down days?" Grady says, and I smile.

"You guys will be fine without me." I say, "I'm sure you will."

"No, we won't." Tawni says, almost crying, "Who knows what it's gonna be like without you?"

I laugh, "Exactly how it was before I came, remember?" I ask, and Zora laughs.

"I don't think anyone can remember the time before you, Sonny." She says, smiling, and I smile too.

"I'll miss you guys." I repeat.

"And we'll miss you." Tawni says, "_Sonshine_."

I laugh, before realising something.

"Chad!" I say, "I have to go, he wanted to talk to me before I went. Sorry."

I leave them behind, my best friends ever. I'll miss them like crazy, and this is it. For now, at least.

Goodbye, dreams. Nice knowing you.

**:'(**

**Now I know what you're thinking...how will this be fixed in 2 chapters? You'll see...if u review ;)**


	27. Final Goodbyes

**It's the penultimate eppy! :( Oh well, should be fun. Thanks again, guys. Let's get reading :)**

**Chapter 27-Final Goodbyes**

Chad's POV

"Thank you, Mel." I say, hanging up the phone, in a secret location. Where? I can't tell you-it's a secret. You'll find out…soon. *wink wink*.

I suddenly get a call. I look at my phone, and Sonny's smiling face shows up on the screen. I smile.

"Hey, Sonshine."

"Hey," She says, and I hear her sniff. "I'm ready, can you pick me up? Mom said she'd be at yours in 20 minutes."

"OK," I say, "I'll be there in 5."

I hang up, smiling. Connie is in on my plan too, and hopefully, it will work out. I just hope Sonny will be happy…

Sonny's POV

I hang up from asking Chad to pick me up, sighing. I can't believe this day has come. I look through the window of the cafeteria, seeing my cast in there, holding papers, talking. They seem fine without me. What if they forget me? What if I never see them again? My life could go so wrong, all thanks to this. No boyfriend, no friends, I could end up alone and friendless, all because I could no longer stay with Chad.

Chad arrives 5 minutes later, smiling a little, as if he's proud.

"Hey." He says, "You ready?"

"Are you OK?" I ask him, and he shrugs.

"Not really." He says, "I'm gonna miss you like crazy."

"Same here." I say, before being interrupted by a voice.

"Chad?" The voice-a female-says, "Are you there?"

"Not now." He tells it, and I start to wonder.

"What's going on, Chad?" I ask, and he laughs.

"Nothing!" He says, "I'm just…"

"Chad?" The voice says again, and I see a walkie-talkie. He turns it off, jumpy.

"Chad? Who was that?"

"No-one." He says, still jumpy.

Great. My boyfriend _is_ gonna forget me; he's already moved on to another girl. I can't believe this-no more friends, no more boyfriend; I'm screwed. I suppose I should've seen it coming. Chad's like that-moves on straight away. I can't believe him…

We arrive at Chad's house, where my Mom already has arrived. She smiles at seeing me, and hugs me.

"You ready?" She asks me, and I nod.

"Yeah," I say, "Let's go."

"Have a nice journey, Sonny." Melanie says while hugging Chris softly, and I smile.

"Thank you." I say, "I'll call you guys when I get home."

I feel something tugging at my dress, and see Abby stood next to me, looking up, pulling softly at it.

"Sonny?" She says, "Hug."

I smile, picking her up and hugging her tight, "Oh, I'll miss you, sweet pea." I say, and she giggles.

"Sweet pea." She smiles.

I hear a cough behind me and see Josh stood there.

"Hey." He says, "I'll miss you, Sonny. You weren't the annoying quirky girl I expected you to be."

I laugh, "Thanks, Josh." I say, "You weren't too bad yourself. Just…stay away from matches."

"Will do." He smiles.

"Sonny?" I hear another voice say, and turn to see Chad. "Have a safe trip."

I sigh. This guy's moved on pretty quick, sure, I'll miss him, but he was talking to another girl, I'm sure. I guess I'm being a little over-protective, but then, I know what I heard…don't I?

"Goodbye, Chad." I say, hugging him softly, before heading to the car.

"I'll miss you…_shortstack_." He yells after me, and I smile softly.

"I'll miss you too…_egg whites_."

He laughs, "Good times."

Mom starts the car and I go to close the window.

"Oh, and Sonny?"

"Yes, Chad?"

He smiles, close to crying, "I'll never stop loving you."

I smile, trying to believe him, "Same here." I say, rolling up the window as Mom drives off. I feel a tear roll down my cheek, as I watch the Coopers wave in the distance. I'll miss them like crazy, but it's time to go. Move on.

**So guys...finale next time! Anyone wanna tell me favourite chapter? Love to hear about it. I'm gonna go write the finale now, so that should be up today. So, Review! :D**


	28. The Best New House

**I feel so sad :'( Last chapter. Let's read it! :D Hope you guys like it! Oh, and so you know, the italic bit is Sonny's dream. OK, read on...**

**Chapter 28-The Best New House**

Sonny's POV

I watch Hollywood go by in the back of my Mom's car, so close to crying every time I see a Mackenzie Falls or So Random poster. I turn on the radio, trying to stop myself from remembering anything, but a Selena Gomez song comes on, and I'm immediately reminded of my first day at Chad's. I turn the radio off, and Mom sighs.

"Everything reminding you of them?" She asks, and I nod. I daren't tell her that everything reminds me of just Chad, especially since he's moved on so quickly. What would she say if she knew I still loved a liar who moved on like that? Hold on…what am I saying? I don't even know if Chad was already dating another girl…although, he was a little jumpy…

"Well, try sleeping." Mom says, "Maybe you won't think of them then."

"What about if I dream of him…" I correct myself, "_Them_?"

"Well, then just think of something else first…like…our new ranch. Something like that."

I sigh, Thanks Mom."

* * *

_I close my eyes and imagine a ranch, with horses and chickens and…a farm-hand. He has blonde hair, but you can only just see it because he's wearing a straw hat and denim dungarees. He has a bright smile, and when he talks, he seems to have an accent that contradicts his look. Somewhat…Californian. _

"_Hey." The boy smiles, and I realise who it is._

"_Chad?" I say, trying to ignore the fact the Chad makes dungarees look hot, "What are you doing here?"_

_He smiles, "I was just coming to see my favourite girl."_

"_In my dream?" I ask, and he smiles._

"_Well…why not?"_

_He holds my hands, but I push him away._

"_Is everything OK?" He asks, hurt, and I decide to ask him the question I dare not ask real Chad._

"_Have you moved on?" I ask him, and he sighs._

"_Now, why would I do that?"_

"_You're Chad Dylan Cooper." I say, "The bad boy. You move on as fast as you can, never look back."_

"_You're right." He sighs, "I don't look back. But really because I'm too scared to stay in the past. It's hard, Sonny. But, since I met you, I never do that anymore. Think about it…did I move on when we broke up?"_

_I sigh and smile a little, "No. You didn't."_

"_Exactly." He says, adjusting his straw hat a little, and I laugh._

"_You look good as a farm-boy." I say, and he smiles._

"_Are you sure your dream isn't confusing Wisconsin with Tennessee?"_

_I laugh, "Maybe."_

"_Trust me." He says, holding my hands again, "I'd never move on from you. Sonny."_

_I smile, before blinking a little…_

"_Sonny…"_

* * *

"Sonny?" A voice says, as I blink more, and I wake to see my Mom, shaking me softly.

"Sonny? We're here." She says, and I blink again.

"Really?" I ask, "That was fast…"

I get out of the car, and walk up the long driveway. I have to blink once again, twice, when I see who is stood on the doorstep.

"SURPRISE!" They say, and I grin, running up to hug them. Who exactly? Well, the answer would be my whole cast, and all the Coopers, minus one.

"How did you guys get here?" I ask, and they smile.

"Wasn't too hard." Tawni says, "Condor Studios is only down the road."

"…What?" I ask, confused, "Is there a Wisconsin Condor Studios?"

Tawni sighs, and Josh steps up to her.

"Just tell her." He says to Tawni.

"Tell me what?"

Tawni smiles, "Your big Wisconsin ranch is really in California!"

I smile, shocked, "What?"

"Thank Chad." Melanie says.

I smile, before looking around for him. "Wait…where is Chad?"

"Right here!" I hear a voice say, and turn to see Chad stood half way up the driveway, smiling.

"What did you do?" I ask, and he laughs.

"Nothing much." He says, "Just helped your Mom pay off a little of the house."

I sigh, "How much exactly?"

He shrugs, "About…half of it."

"Half of this?" I say, even more shocked. "Chad, how much was that?"

"I had to pay about…don't complain when I say."

"I won't." I promise, and he smiles.

"$200,000."

"WHAT?" I yell, and he laughs.

"Don't worry, Sonny." He says, "To me, that's like $200. It'll be fine."

"But…"

"It will be _fine_." He insists, and I don't have it in me to argue with him. He did all this for me, I should really appreciate it. And I do.

I smile. "Thank you, Chad."

"No problem." He says, "And come with me, I wanna show you something…"

We arrive at the back of the house, to a small stable and field. Chad points into the distance over the fence.

"What is it?" I ask, looking to where he's pointing, and smile as I see two large figures, trotting our way.

"Sonny," Chad says, "Meet your horses." **(A/N: Yeah, kind of a reference to my story Loving The Enemy…advertisement ;))**

The two creatures elegantly trot over to us, their manes flying behind them in the breeze, and I beam. I love horses, riding them is so much fun; I've been doing so since I was six. Well, until I left Wisconsin. I've missed riding horses, and now I can finally do so again.

They arrive behind the fence in front of us, as if rehearsed, and I stroke one as Chad strokes the other. The one I'm stroking has light coloured hair, and his mane looks blonde. Chad's has brown hair and a black mane, and soft brown eyes. Chad smiles at me.

"I already have a name for one of them," He says, smiling, almost laughing, "Sonshine."

I laugh, "Please don't say it's named after me."

He smirks, "Maybe…"

"So, which one's Sonshine?" I ask, and he hints to the one he's stroking.

"She is the pretty female, after all."

I smile, before continuing to stroke the blonde one. "So, what's this guy's name?"

"You pick." He says, and I think about it.

"Hmm…big-head?"

Chad sighs. "Haha, so funny."

I think more. I love comedy, acting, music…

"I know!" I say, "Capriccio."

"Capriccio?" Chad asks, and I nod.

"It's a musical term," I say, "A quick, improvised, spirited piece of music. Kind of like this idea of getting me a house; quick, improvised, but it lifted my spirits a lot."

Chad grins, "I like it."

I wander away from Sonshine and Capriccio, following Chad back towards the house.

"Maybe we can ride them later." Chad says, and I laugh.

"Do you even know how to ride horses, Chad?" I ask, and he smiles.

"Ah, I am a man of many skills, Miss Munroe."

I laugh, "Yeah, can't wait to see it. I bet you fall off."

"Ooh, you'll regret that!" He laughs, and I smile.

"We'll see. You are a man of many surprises after all."

"See?" He laughs.

I beam, looking up to the sky, where the sun is shining bright.

"So…housewarming party?" Chad asks, "I bet you can't wait to see your room!"

"It's already designed?" I ask, and he nods.

"Thanks to Tawni and Mel."

I sigh, "Chad?"

"Yeah?"

I need to talk to him about what he did, when he was talking to that girl on the radio.

"Who were you talking to over the walkie-talkie?"

He laughs, "That was Tawni. She was asking about what colour to paint your room, and I didn't want you to know about it. It would've ruined the surprise."

All pain in my heart is gone and I'm laughing now, wondering why I ever doubted Chad in the first place. Chad really does love me-and I love him too. I know that now.

We step into the house, as I receive hugs from everyone. I close the door behind everyone, smiling, ready for my brand new life, once again.

**So, did you like it? I just want to thank you guys so much. This is my most popular story-250 reviews, 17,500 hits and counting :)**

**I love you all so much! :D**

**Oh, and keep an eye out for all my other stories, and a new idea I have coming up, 17 Again based. xxx Thanks again guys!**


	29. ALERT! :D

Now guys, Rooming with CDC was my most popular story, and I'm proud to say that almost EVERY person who reviewed at the last chapter wanted a sequel! I am so happy about that, because I didn't plan a sequel, but I don't want to disappoint my amazing readers, so there WILL be a sequel, called Living with My Sonshine.

I really hope you guys will like it. I have finished the first chapter and will update it either tonight or tomorrow.

BYEBYE! XXX


End file.
